Over Exposure
by at-a-glance
Summary: When Jack and Jazz are out of town Maddie discovers something shocking about Danny. Now her son is in danger as Vlad goes to extreme lengths to get what he wants. [finished]
1. My Boy

"What?" Danny asked annoyed as he found his mother stealing glances at him.

"Nothing." Maddie said at the sudden defensive mood in her son.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" He asked shiffting in his chair uneasily. Who knows what she could be up to.

"I dont know, just thinking." Maddie answered. "Is it a crime for me to look at you now?"

"Well it's weird and it starting to freak me out."

"Sorry." Maddie sighed. "Um Danny, you haven't been hanging around that ghost kid have you?"

Danny gulped for a second but kept the bored look on his face. "No, why?"

"No reason I guess,"

"Mom could I ask you something?"

"Anything sweetie." Maddie smiled.

"Would ever you kill me?"

"Of course not." Maddie laughed. "Why would I kill you?"

"Trust me you would." Danny mumbled.

"Danny," Maddie began seriously moving her chair closer to his. "No matter what you did I would never hurt you, I may be a little mad but I would never stop loving you. Your my son and you can tell me anything."

"If only it was that easy." Danny thought she sounded for a second like Jazz, but unlike Jazz he couldn't just come out yelling 'I'm a ghost!'

"It is Danny. I can understand." Maddie said soothingly touching his arm, she was hurt that her own son was so reluctant to talk to her. "Please tell me what's wrong, I hardly know you now and I don't want a relationship like that."

"Mom I just can't. Trust me if I told you, you'd hate me."

"No." Maddie protested, there was no way she'd ever hate Danny. Maddie took a hold of her son's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "I can and never will hate you. And I would never ever hurt you Danny. No matter what."

"Mom listen to me, if you ever knew the truth about me, you wouldn't stand by your word."He dropped his voice to a dull whisper. "You wouldn't understand."

"Help me understand." Maddie pleaded. "Please I can help you."

"There's no help for me." Danny muttered before slidding off his chair and strolling away.

Maddie bit her lip, but let him go. She wanted to scream, why was her son acting this way? Did he not love her, how could he not trust her? She never did anything to hurt him in her life. It broke her heart to see him like this.

Maddie spent the rest of the night alone in the living room looking through photo albums that showed a better time. The house was empty, Jack was away for the week visiting a sister Maddie couldn't stand and Jazz was with Jack. Danny, well he'd gone up to his room and hadn't come down.

She wondered why he was always so quiet. It seemed unusual for a teenager, most teens blast music or do something noisely. It worried her sometimes. Tonight was one of those nights where she worried the most.

Maddie went up the stairs to see what he was up to, he was probably asleep, he did seem to love his sleep. When she cracked open the door she saw an open window blowing his papers about.

"That little punk, he snuk out." She growled under her breath and slammed his door shut. "Well he's got another thing coming." She said aloud as she trudged down the stairs and got her keys.

She started the car and sacavenged the roads from eleven to tweleve thirty, but she didn't see him, nor did she see a sign of him. She decided to stop at her house again, but he wasn't there.Then she went to the Foleys and knocked on the door.

Mrs. Foley in her green night gown answered. "Maddie, what are you doing here at this hour?"

"I'm looking for Danny have you seen him?" She asked.

"No, not since this afternoon, you mean he's missing?" Maddie nodded." Don't worry dear if we see him we'll take him home."

Maddie gave her thanks then went to the Mansons' mansion. A stuffy couple in pink and blue pajamas answered, looking annoyed with their goth daughter in a black and purple mid drift tube top and black pants.

"Mrs. Fenton are you aware of the hour?" Asked Mr. Manson in an angry tone as he glared down at her.

"Yes, I'm looking for my son, have you seen him?"

"Danny's missing?" Sam cut in worriedly.

"That hooligan, I always knew he'd run away. See why I don't want you hanging around with that boy Sammy?" Mrs. Manson sneered, but received a glare from both Sam and Maddie.

"I'll keep a look out for him Mrs.Fenton." Sam said gently.

"Thank you Sam." And with that Maddie left, not paying any attention to the parents and their yelling at Sam who yelled equally back.

She had to find Danny, but he didn't show up anywhere. The streets were empty and she'd checked home over and over, but he just wasn't there. Or anywhere at that matter.

A distraught Maddie gave up her search and returned home, she'd tried the police but they said nothing could be done until he was missing for a full day. A lot of good that did her now, she thought that was one of the dumbest things ever. Danny probably needed them now, not in twenty four hours.

Maddie felt tears fall, she wanted to know where her little boy was, her pride and joy. He was missing. "Danny where are you?" Maddie whispered.

What would she tell Jack, 'hi honey I lost Danny, guess I'm losing my touch. What do you want for dinner?'Or Jazz, that girl was over protective of her brother, how could she explain to her that Danny 'just slipped out'?

Maddie considered calling Jazz and Jack now, and telling them to come home but she didn't want to drag them out of bed and across a whole state, after all it was two o clock! She didn't realize it was already that late. Maddie couldn't wait anymore, she had to go back out.

While Maddie was driving near the park she saw a few bright sparks of light. This worried her, she had to check it out. It could be gun fire, or a ghost, and even worse what if Danny was caught in it. She tucked away a few weapons and took off towards where the lights had come from.

It had grown dark since she'd started her mad dash, but it seems that there was still something going on down there. The rustling of the trees and a few shouts and grunts. As she made her way near the creek at the end of the park that led to the forrest a black ecto blast shot upwards past her.

She screeched, it was a ghost, well ghosts. One was a ghost boy and the other was one she'd never seen before. And by the looks of it Phantom hadn't either. It was a large blue colored ghost that had a human body and face decoratedwith scars, it was a female in a black and gray striped tank top and torn dark blue jeans. She had on black leather boots and a utility belt.

If Maddie didn't know better she'd swear it was a bounty hunter, or at least she used to be. She was after Phantom and had done a good job at banging him up. He looked tired. Phantom had seen the shot nearly hit her and he looked angrily at the ghost and jumped on her.

"What's with the rage increase kid?" She asked nochantly kicking him off of her, he skidded onto his feet instead of rolling onto his belly. That's when her eyes fell on Maddie. "Oh, I get it." She smirked. "You like humans, aww that's so cute you don't want me to hurt her."

Danny's eyes flashed brighter as he followed her evil stare to his mother. "Leave her alone Trig!" He shouted angrily blasting the distracted woman.

Trig leaped back up her eyes glowing a fierce red as she charged a glowing black energy ball into her hands and blasted it right into Danny, who was blown back by the force. He quickly leaped back up and fought on.

Maddie hid behind a tree watching from a distance. Why did Phantom care at all about her safety, he'd tried to injure her in City Hall before, so how could he suddenly care? And the drive of Phantom was incredible, all those wounds and continous blows and he still got back up. What was he fighting for?

Maddie knew she had to leave and look for Danny, no matter how intriguing this fight was. She turned and tried to sneak away but she must've been caught because before she knew it she was pushed down into the ground after a shout.

The woman opened her eyes and looked over to where she'd been. The ghostboy lay face down on the ground and two blue rings formed around him, revealing a beaten teenager. Her teenager.

"Danny!" She shreiked running over to his bloody body.

Trig stared down, with no real emotions as the mother propped her son in her arms trying to rouse him. Ignoring her futility as she begged for him. He never responded to her.

Trig had always been trained to not feel a thing, but there was a bitter taste left in her mouth from this. She ran her hand nervously through her dust black hair. She shuddered at the sight of Maddie then pulled out a small phone.

"Alright Master's the deed is done. I'll be at base in a few..." She muttered inanely into it and before he could answer she tucked it away.

She looked back at the mother and son, there was just something about this image that stirred her own anger. She couldn't bear to make a check that he was infact dead, she'd leave him to the mother. Besides she could just assume anyway, how would he ever find out. A message on her phone corrected her,

_Make sure he is finished, hit him if he's already dead, we can't be to careful and I will know I have eyes everywhere_

Trig sighed, she balled up her fingerless gloved hands and prepared a powerful energy. She had to make sure she didn't hit the woman, her employer had made that clear. But Trig wasn't worried she had perfect aim.

* * *

blah another story from nowhere, and I know I still have other stories to finish and I probably shouldn't be starting a new one, but meh. 

So what'd you think? Care to tell me.

don't worry I won't hold this story hostage if no one reviews, I just like when people tell me if I'm doing good or slacking.


	2. He's a Halfa?

Just before Trig had the chance to do away with the young halfa a green ray hit her from behind and hurtled her away from Danny and Maddie. The woman was shocked, on the other side of the weapon was Sam. How on Earth did Sam get an ecto-gun and how did she even know they were here.

But she was glad that the goth was here for the very fact that she was given time to gather up Danny and make a run for the car. Sam followed making sure that Trig hadn't followed. Maddie stopped in front of the car and looked at Sam.

"You have to do me a huge favor." She said breathlessly.

"Anything." Sam panted, she'd been running longer than Maddie.

"While I'm driving you have to apply pressure to Danny's wounds, or he could lose too much blood. Can you do this?"

Sam nodded and helped the ghost hunter load her son into the back. Maddie had so many questions running through her mind as she barrelled down the empty streets. And she had a feeling that Sam could answer them. But that would have to wait till she got home. But what bothered her the most is what she'd seen. Was her son really a ghost?

Finally she pulled into her driveway and looked carefully around. The ghost that had been in the park, Trig was the name she's heard, wasn't here. It hadn't followed them.

She and Sam were able to get Danny inside without doing any more damange to his already beaten body. They put him down in the lab and cleaned him up. When they were finished Maddie sat tiredly in a chair beside the table that Danny was on. Her eyes fell on Sam and she looked at the goth.

"Alright missy, I know you know what's going on so spill it." Maddie began staring straight into Sam's purple eyes.

"I just went looking for him, I was worried." Sam squeaked pulling her fingers nervously.

"You just so happened to bring weapons and get dressed?" Maddie asked smugly raising an eyebrow.

"Safety first?" Sam said with a nervously laugh, but she'd been cornered.

Maddie sighed and took at quick glance at Danny then back at Sam. "What is he? Tell me Sam, explain to me what I saw."

"Umm your delirous?" Sam offered.

"Sam..." Maddie scolded.

"Alright, alright." Sam pouted pulling up a chair to face Maddie. She smoothed her hair nervously and began. "Remember the lab accident with the Ghost Portal?"

Maddie nodded, how could she forget, she'd never been so afraid or excited in her life. Her son accidentally set it off and it shocked him quite powerfully. But she'd also been happy to see her life's goal reached. Plus Danny hadn't been killed or hospitalized.

"Well we lied, he was inside it." Sam said and saw the mother's face fall.

"He was?" She trembled, she knew what this meant. And it was nothing good.

"We didn't want to lie, but we had to because after the accident Danny had become something you and Mr. Fenton dedicated your lives to hunting. At first it wasn't so bad until the ghost started coming out. And it's not that we didn't consider telling you guys when they started arriving but then we saw you're reactions." Sam explained to the distraught mother. "He said it'd be better if you never found out."

"Why? We could help him, we can make him human again."

"See this is the reaction he didn't want, he's not broken or sick. Being a halfa isn't a diease, he can't be cured of it. Trust me, he's better off being part ghost then being seperated."

"Why?" Maddie whispered softly.

"Why what?" Sam asked.

"Why did he do all those horrible things, all those villanous things?" Maddie questioned with teary eyes.

"Mrs. Fenton." Sam said taking the woman's hand. "Danny never ever did anything like that. I promise you. All along he's been getting framed or it just looks like he'd been evil. All he ever did was try to help."

"So you're saying he's good?" Maddie asked a hint of hope in her tone.

"The best Mrs. Fenton, I should know Tucker and I have been fighting alongside him."Sam soothed.

"Sam, if you knew he was part ghost and all, then what drove you out to look for him, it couldn't have just been worry."

"Yeah I know, he'd come to my window around eleven thirty and told me a lot of the ghosts were loose. And that there was some sort of ghost tracking him."

"I see. So you knew it he was doing, but you knew something bad might have happened when I came around. Right?"

Sam nodded then looked at the clock. "Maybe I should call my parents."

"I could take you home." Maddie offered.

"I'm not leaving him."

A smile crossed Maddie's face. "I get it." But she received a quizically look from Sam. "Sweetie there's no shame in loving your best friend. Jack's my best friend."

"But I don't..." Sam began a blush rising.

Maddie cut her off, "Don't worry it's only you and me, so maybe your too afraid or not ready yet. I understand. But Sam I can tell you love Danny. There's no denying it, and there's no shame in it."

Sam smiled but didn't say anything, she only went upstairs. Maddie's attention turned back to Danny he was so quiet untill now. A groan escaped him and he turned slightly.

"Danny?" Maddie whispered.

Danny's eyes shot open and he looked around. A sick feeling ceased him, he was in the lab and he wasn't in ghost mode. This was bad, but his mother was smiling and not in some sinster way either.

"It suddenly makes sense." She said with a smile, her tone was gentle and soothing.

"You know, don't you?" She nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Why? You have nothing to regret, you did nothing wrong."

"You don't think I'm a freak, you don't want to do all sorts of crazy experiments, or rip me apart molecule by molecule?" He asked sitting up.

"Nope. Like I said your my son and I'll always love you."

Danny smiled at her, but the moment was ruined by a really loud shouts coming from upstairs. "Well it doesn't matter what you say I'm staying here! Yeah so what go ahead and try to come and get me, I'll be anyway I want, no don't you take that tone with me! Good I'll spend my whole life like this, if you don't care neither do I, good I hope I do end up on the streets! Yup whatever still not coming home!"

They winced at the stomping sounds coming from upstairs, but Danny couldn't help but laugh. That was a classic Sam moment no matter what. But it sounded like she was staying. As footsteps headed towards the basement door they expected her to open it, but it seemed she'd stopped.

Then the heard a shrill scream and laughter. "Sam!" The both yelled and leaped up.

"Danny you need to stay here, you can't possibly fight." Maddie advised taking his shoulders.

"No mom ghosts heal faster and besides I'm fine. And if anything happens to Sam it's my fault." He said changing his form, it was still a weird concept for Maddie.

"I'm coming with you." She said sternly.

"No these are my enemies and I can handle it."

"Danny, I'm coming with you."

* * *

not really a cliffie, but whatever. Thanks for your kind and helpful words. more to come... 


	3. For of Sugar and Ice I am Made

When they opened the door they caught a glimpse of a vampire like ghost picking up a goth girl bridal style and dissapearing with her. Danny ran forward but didn't make it to grab a hold of anything tangible, they were already gone. In frustration he fell to the floor and banged his fists repeatedly on it. His silver bangs covered his green eyes as he stared down and breathed heavily getting a grasp on himself.

"Danny, honey?" Maddie said softly approaching the enraged boy, she knew that he was her Danny, but he seemed too frightening and dangerous.

He raised his head looking forward, seemingly fighting back any emotions. "He has gone too far." Danny growled under his breath as his eyes glowed a vibrant radioactive green. "I'm going after her." He remarked as he stood up and walked towards the basement.

"But you don't even know were that ghost took her." Maddie said following him, still fearing to touch him.

"Of course I do, this is a trap for me. He's doing this to get me, and I know exactly where he's waiting." Danny answered still in his emotional distant state, his mother followed him and stood beside him at the Ghost Portal's enterance.

"Danny, please don't go. There's got to be another why around this then walking straight into that ghost's clutches. I can't let you get hurt anymore." She pleaded finally grabbing onto his arm.

"This is my responsibility mom, I have to do it. No matter what the consequence."

"I'm going with you." She said again, he looked at her the anger from his eyes fading.

"I'm not going to drag you along. You'd be better off here." Danny said looking at her.

"No Danny, you'd be better off with help." She argued.

"Mom look you have no idea what this ghost is like. Me bringing you to him,I'd be giving him everything he ever wanted. Trust me it's not a good idea."

"Danny I am going with you, I'm not going to let you a fifteen year old boy run right into some sinster plot against you. It's not happening mister." She scolded.

Danny sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, you want to be difficult then I'll take you along, I don't have time for this." He sighed impatiently."Which also means now I'm going to have to take the Spector Speeder." Danny grumbled.

"I could always follow you." Maddie offered.

"No, it would be faster if I drive." Then he muttered to himself as he walked towards the vehicle, "It'd be faster if you just stayed here."

"What was that dear?" Maddie asked looking up.

"Nothing." Danny mumbled as he hopped into the front seat. Maddie took her seat in the passenger side and Danny drove the machine into the swirling vortex of the Ghost Zone.

She was immediately amazed by this other world, this demention of ghostly beings, she couldn't believe she and Jack had never thought to go in here. Although she was scared to death and glad that her son was able to connect with these beings, even though the idea of him being a ghost was still very foreign to her given the fact that he was breathing in the seat next to her.

"You don't seem to excited about being here." Maddie pointed out as she saw saw the stern look on his face, she felt like the child.

"I've been here many times before, none of the trips were pleasant. And to be perfectly honest the ghosts here don't exactly like me." He said his eyes staring straight forward.

"Well that's comforting." She joked, but he didn't make a move.

"Danny," She sighed wishing he'd ease up, "Look this whole you being a half ghost thing is new to me and I'm trying my hardest to help and get used to it, but you aren't making it easy. I just want to be there for you."

"I know mom, I know. But you couldn't have found out at a more worse time. With Vla-errr this evil plot and everything."

He mentally slapped himself for nearly giving away the man's secret, it's not that he cared it's just that his arch-enemy would probably kill him and Sam for such a slip up to Maddie. And it just dawned on him, he was taking his mother straight to Vlad's house, maybe he could come up with a lie, maybe.

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing, nothing." He stuttered.

Maddie looked at him oddly but gave up, he wasn't going to tell her and he was probably done talking for the remander of the trip. But that was no surprise. She was free to think this all out.

She felt so confused she'd always taught her kids to hate ghosts that ghosts were evil hallow killing machines, She had to admit when he'd shown that anger she thought for a second he'd break into a malevolent rampage. But he didn't and now he was worried, for his friend and was setting after her. Risking life and limb for her. And those kids kept saying it wasn't love.

His blue eyes were veiled, glazed over with a burden beyond his years. He was still scratched up from the fight earlier, but was uneffected by that at all, like he couldn't feel it or just chose not to. Such bravery and strength in such a young boy, it was amazing. Yet it elluded her how he ever got out of fights alive. How could she have not noticed, was she a bad parent for not knowing?

While Maddie was thinking she'd been watching the scenery pass her by, not many ghosts made their way past. That was a little dissapointing for her, but she was still lucky to see what she did.Suddenly a glowing purple football caught her eye. What the heck was it and why was it just there floating?

She didn't understand this world but Danny did, they phased right through it and ended up in a lab. They'd gone through a second portal. Who else had another portal? Her mind fell to the only other person who knew about Ghost Portals, Vlad.

"Danny is this Vlad's lab." She asked as he landed the Speeder. "Vlad's the ghost?" Maddie exclaimed.

"He's a halfa like me." Danny answered as he got out.

Maddie's eyes widened "You mean there's more?"

"Well just us."

"So what you're telling me is that the only other human in the whole world that can relate to you is your arch enemy, and our old college friend?"

"Would you fancy that?" Came a sinster voice as Vlad in his ghost form appeared before them.

"Vlad!" Danny yelled turing ghost and standing before him. "What have you done with Sam? He demanded anger burning in his ghostly eyes."I swear if you did anything to hurt her..."

"Ha, it's so adorable how you care so much. Really do you think you can stop me?" Vlad said not even intimidated as he crossed his arms and glared amusingly at Danny.

Danny leaped at Vlad in anger but the ghost caught him by his wrist and sent pink electric shocks through him and tossed him into a lab table. Danny skidded across it and landed on top of boxes and the shattered beakers he'd dragged with him. "You really do need to to relax Daniel, such anger." Vlad sighed as he hoovered near Danny.

Danny groaned as he tried to get back up but was sent down as Vlad tossed an ecto energy blast at him.

"Danny!" Maddie cried, she reached into her utility belt and withdrew the Jack-o-Nine-Tails. "Back off Vlad." She growled brandishing the weapon with hostility.

"Oh dearest Maddie, you know my secret, it is sad. But as much as I don't want to hurt you I will not obey your command." He told her and before Maddie knew it her world was turning black.

The last thing she remembered was Danny's scream.

* * *

Yup so I'm updating fast on this story I know, but this one has a real drive and it's gonna be a long one. Can't wait for the movie! woo. Oh and p.s the titles will start to have odd names but it'll make sense eventually. 

Next Chapter Preview (gasp I don't usually do this)

Our Lives Look Smaller Now

-------

_"You have to make your choice."_

_"I couldn't possibly is there anyway around this, I swear I'll do anything." She pleaded nervously._

_"There's nothing you can do to change what I have already devised. You have twenty minutes to find him alive." He said with no real emotion in his voice._

_"You can't do this and you wont get away with this." _

_"Ahh my dear but I already have."_


	4. Our Lives Look Smaller Now

Maddie awoke in daze, how long had she been out, a few seconds or hours? It didn't seem like long, but it was long enough for Danny to be missing. She blinked and saw Vlad in his human form standing before her, she automatically reached for a weapon but found none, he'd taken them. 

"You jerk where are they?" She demanded getting on her feet, just because she had no weapons didn't mean she still couldn't attack him.

"Oh and there's that temper that Danny has, I see where he gets it. Now I can tell you both the kids are in danger. I know my lovely machine will destroy Daniel in twenty minutes and about young Samantha I can't recall where I left her and in what condition. All I remember is making sure they were on opposite sides of my grand home. Can you find them?"

"You psycho." Maddie spat, "How could you do this to them they've done nothing."

"Do you not see woman, this all you're bumbling husbands fault, and Daniel has rejected my teachings for the last time. I told him he'd pay. So who are you going to find, your son or his spooky little friend?"

"I could just get them both." Maddie remarked.

"Impossible, they are located on different sides of my home, one will die just as you get to the other."

"What? No." Maddie cried out, there was no way she could ever choose one life over the other.

"You have to make your choice."

"I couldn't possibly is there anyway around this, I swear I'll do anything." She pleaded nervously.

"There's nothing you can do to change what I have already devised. You have twenty minutes to find him alive." He said with no real emotion in his voice.

"You can't do this and you wont get away with this."

"Ahh my dear but I already have."

Maddie looked at him with teary eyes, she didn't know what to do. "I can't believe you."

"Well the deal gets sweeter, while your rescuing one of the children I'm going to find your bumbling husband and do away with him as well."

"Vlad you've lost it, you've lost it." Maddie stuttered, now her whole family was at risk except for herself.

"I know." He laughed then dissapeared, Maddie didn't have anymore time to waste she had to find Sam and Danny.

------------------------------

Sam was danglingof the roof by a rope while a green vulture was at the top slowly breaking it. She had heard Danny's scream which meant he wasn't coming, which also meant she was doomed.

"You know you don't have to do this." She said to the ghost above her.

"Yes I do, he commanded me to." The eldery vulture replied.

"Why? Is this really how you want to spend your afterlife, doing what some mortal tells you?" Sam began, if she could convince a dragon why not a vulture.

"He's a powerful mortal." The bird answered but stopped cutting the rope.

"So, you aren't his minon, and besides when you do all the hard work he gets all the credit. I don't think that's fair for you guys at all. And does he even say thanks or anything like that, no instead he yells at you and smacks you around as if you were nothing."

"You got a point there missy. He doesn't respect me, after I gave all these years to him."

"And to make a statement don't send me to my doom. You should go back to the Ghost Zone and relax, like you deserve."

The vulture swooped down grabbed her by her shirt and put her inside the house. "You know you're right. I will."

"Wait." Sam said, "Before you go can you tell me where they took my friend?"

"Well I think he's on the other side of this place, goodluck little girl."

"Thank you!" Sam called as she took off running, and the vulture let her go.

"Now that's more like it." He muttered happily.

Sam ran as fast as she could, this was Vlad a sick twisted man who'd hurt anyone for any reason. And he had plenty of reason to hurt Danny. She'd been running in such a distressed manner that she didn't even see Maddie cross her path until she slammed directly into her.

The two girls fell to the floor in a daze but then looked at each other. "Sam!" Maddie exclaimed hugging the goth.

"Mrs.Fenton can't breath." Sam said as the woman had her in a death grip.

"Sorry, come on we got to find Danny." Maddie urged helping her up.

"Yeah he's this way." Sam said pointing down the hall.

They ran along side each other checking every door till they finally came to the very last one. "It figures." Sam remarked, Maddie ignored her sarcasm and flung the door open.

Danny was standing inside of a small dome like cage with his wrists, ankles, and chest restrained with glowing green straps. There was a large machine connected to the dome he was in and it had small screens.He was struggling in vain to break free while his body was surronded by an eerie glowyet was unable, he looked weak and tired.

Maddie and Sam approached it, Sam put her hands on the glass and called to him. He opened his eyes and looked down at them, his eyes pleading for them to do something. Maddie read the screens and gasped in horror.

"It's draining him of his life energy."

"Like the neural receptors from the Ecto-Skeleton." Sam added with fear. "We have to get him out."

"I know but Vlad took all my weapons."

Sam glanced around the room then her eyes fell on something. "Ok Mrs. Fenton I'm going to have to break down the glass." She said as she retrived the chair in the corner. And with all her might she began banging against the glass and small cracks began to form. Finally after what felt like ages the glass gave way and shattered around them.

Maddie reached into her boot and pulled out a small switch blade silently rejoicing that he hadn't found it, and cut the restraints. Danny fell weakly into her arms. "Danny honey, are you ok?"

He groaned and rubbed his head as he recovered. "Yeah, I think I'll be ok."

"Do you want to sit down, I have a chair." Sam offered.

Danny looked at her and chuckled, "I don't know I've seen what you can do with chairs."

She laughed back and set it down. "You're going to be alright though?"

"Yeah, just fine." Then Danny suddenly looked worried."Mom where is Vlad?"

"He's going to look for you're father." She answered bitting her lip.

"Then we've got to get to Madison, Wisconsin before he hurts dad or Jazz."

"How? Vlad said he was going to ruin the Speeder?" Sam said looking at Danny.

"He told you that?" Maddie asked and Sam nodded. "Great just great, now what do we do?"

"Maybe there's some means of transportation we can take." Danny offered, "Come on he's going to have something."

"Honey I don't think you should strain yourself, I mean you were almost completely drained." Maddie said worriedly before Danny could go looking for a vehicle.

"Oh come on mom, this isn't the first time, I was the one who took your Ecto-Skelton and it drained me but I bounced back."

"Danny, you were unconscious in your bed for two hours." Sam said folding her arms as her concern for his safety set in.

"So you're point? Look Jazz and Dad are in danger and I'm not going to let Vlad win."

"Fine, we'll go find something, but I think I should carry you or something."

"Mom I'm not a little kid I can handle it." Danny protested, but the minute he broke away from his mother's support he nearly fell to the floor but was caught by Sam.

"Oh yeah you can totally handle it." The goth remarked sarcastically, "Just take the ride."

Danny pouted but let his mother carrying him on her back. "This is so humilating." Danny muttered as they began their search.

Sam giggled at him, "I only wish I had my camera."

"Oh I bet you do." He said dryly, "I think you're getting too much pleasure out of this."

"Yup." She said with another laugh, Danny rolled his eyes and tried to ignore her.

Finally they found a helicopter. "Wow he sure has a lot of helicopters, huh Danny?" Maddie said.

"Oh yeah, whatever..."

"Don't worry I don't have to carry you anymore, because we're getting out of here and going to save Jack."

* * *

Yeah this one was kinda long. Anyone see Reality Trip it was fanfreakingtastic!

So tell me what you thought of this chapter more a coming.

Next Chapter Preview

Is There Something I Should Know Or Have I Just Seen Too Much

---------

_Danny stummbled forward as Vlad threw another assult of blasts at his weakened body. He fell before his father and sister and unwilling changed back._

_"What have you done with my son!" Jack boomed, but not at Vlad, at Danny._

_"No dad, you don't understand..."_

_"I understand perfectly, this ghost killed Danny and was tricking us all along. Well no body fools Jack Fenton, and no body messes with his family! Say goodbye spooky," Jack growled as he charged his gun adn pointed it at a frightened Danny._

_"Dad!" Jazz screamed, but there was no stopping him._


	5. Have I Just Seen Too Much

My computer's messed so the orginal tittle will be on this page.

Is There Something I Should Know Or Have I Just Seen Too Much

* * *

"Jazmine look out!" Screamed Jack as his daughter was nearly hit by the Wisconsin ghost's energy blasts.

Jazz leaped out of the way and behind a fallen table. Her aunt would be furious when she returned, but she was thankful that she and her cousin were not here for this very reason. It didn't take Jazz the genius to know exactly why Vlad was here. That man was smart but pretty predictable.

'Alright.' Jazz thought, ' I can let my dad handle this and I can hide here, or I could try to sneak out and get help and pray Vlad wont see me. But can I take the chance?'

But before Jazz could make a desicion, Danny flew right by her. " Ok that works too." She muttered to herself.

"Hey Plasmius party's over." Danny announced as he knocked Vlad into the wall.

Vlad at first was shocked to see the boy then a smile crept over his face. "Looks like you lost your creepy little friend." He laughed.

Danny looked at him oddly, what the heck was he talking about? And if it was Sam she was right outside with Maddie who had yet to land the copter. "Less talk more getting into my thermos." He said shaking off Vlad's words.

"Stop now boy, you can't win." Vlad said throwing an ecto-energy blast at Danny.

Jazz took this moment to call her father over to her. "Dad we should go now!"

"Jazz I can't just let these two spooks tear up my sister's house." Jack protested.

"Trust me, they won't stay here long, but we should go, go now." Jazz said and winced as Vlad grabbed Danny's wrist and shocked him and tossed him into the wall.

Danny raised his body off the ground and stayed on his hands and knees panting. He waited for the next hit, but received none.

"What's wrong boy tired already?" Vlad mocked floating above him a hand raised.

"No." Danny said quietly his voice craking from his weakened state.

Vlad let out a laugh and attempted to hit Danny, but the boy dodged out of the way just in time. Another hole found it's place in his Aunt's light green wall. Danny stood on his feet and took a quick look at the damaged kitchen, Vlad did all this.

He tried to take his battle position but winced as a pain shot through his side. He brought a gloved hand down to the side of his chest, he hoped nothing was broken. Vlad took the advantage of Danny's break in the fight to beat down mercilessly on him.

With each hit Danny was losing his power. He was struggling to stand and his mind was so clouded that he couldn't force himself intangible no matter how much he wanted it. Danny stummbled forward as Vlad threw another assult of blasts at his weakened body. He fell before his father and sister and unwillingly changed back.

Jack watched and leaped out from behind the table and looked at the new figure on the ground. He was confused and wasn't quite sure what was going. He was sure the Wisconsin ghost had something to do with it, but he wasn't even sure if Phantom had even been here to begin with. Because surely the form that was his son's wasn't orginally Phantom, it had to have been a trick.

"What have you done with my son!" Jack boomed, but not at Vlad, at Danny.

"No dad, you don't understand..." Danny choked out.

"I understand perfectly, this ghost killed Danny and was tricking us all along. Well no body fools Jack Fenton, and no body messes with his family! Say goodbye spooky," Jack growled as he charged his gun and pointed it at a frightened Danny.

"Dad!" Jazz screamed, but there was no stopping him. She grabbed onto his arm trying to wrestle the weapon from him.

"No Jazz, I'm not sure what that is, but that isn't Danny."

But just as Jack aimed to take the shot Maddie barged in and ran forward. She pushed into her husband and caused his shot to hit the wall adding to the collection of holes.

"Jack are you crazy!" She yelled. "That's our son!"

"No Maddie, that's the Ghostboy, not our Danny. It's a trick."

"It's not a trick! Danny is the ghostboy!" She screeched at him as Sam made her way over to Danny and Jazz did the same.

"Danny's dead?" Jack asked both scared in confused.

"No Danny's not dead, he's half ghost." Jazz explained then looked at Sam and mouthed 'she knows?'

Sam nodded and looked down at Danny who struggled to sit up. The girls stopped him trying to keep him from further injuring himself.

"Danny I'm so sorry." Jack said as kneeled beside him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's not like you hit me or anything." Danny answered as some strength returned to him.

"Well isn't this touching, mommy understands and daddy understands. Things seem to be looking up huh Daniel?" Vlad sneered. "But you don't realize that your life will never be perfect." And with that Vlad dissappeared and a second after that so did Danny.

"Danny!" They all screamed.

"Vlad took him!" Sam shouted.

"Wait, Vladdie?" Jack stopped the goth, "That ghost is Vlad?"

They all nodded, "Look Jack there's no time to explain, we got to find Danny." Maddie said quickly and Jack returned her statement by handing her an ecto-shooter.

"Let go of me!" Danny screamed as he broke free from Vlad's grasp. He began to fall from the sky but he changed back into Phantom and hovered a few inched from the backyard.

"Daniel just accept your fate for once. Or you could always come back with me, I could teach you so much." Vlad persuaded.

"I'd rather die." Danny sneered.

"Then die you shall."

Sam's eye caught movement of black and white outside the window. She turned her head and stared wide eyed. "He's outside." She called to the family. They all rushed to the back door and made their way towards the battle which was winding down. Off to the side they saw a blue whir coming towards them. It was Trig.

Trig came faster and before anyone could react she swooped in and grabbed Maddie. Jack shouted to his wife and began to fire, his attention off the battle of the halfas momentarily. But his attention was brought back by a loud scream from the young goth standing beside his daughter.

Vladhad grabbed Danny and threw the young halfa to the ground but Danny stood up only to be grabbed by Vlad.The man had reached into his outfit and wielded a glowing knife. "I'm done with your resistence." He growled and he plunged it into the boy's chest then tossed him to the ground.

"No! Danny!" Sam screamed in horror her eyes welling with tears as she saw her best friend's body lay motionless in the grass.

Another mirthless laugh escaped Vlad and he flew off after Trig who had Maddie in her clutches. Maddie had seen the whole thing and she had screamed to and fought against her captor so that she might get to her son. But the more she struggled the farther away Danny became. And soon she could hardly see him.

* * *

Tra lalala Fianls are over which means ahha Summer's here! Which also is good news for you people because I can finally work on Fallen Out, and this one as well. Yahooo. So did you like this chapter my friends? 


	6. Twisting Me

Maddie stared at the floor of the poorly lit desolate warehouse. The place was empty, save for her captors, one of which was a former friend and was now a murderer. Her darling boy at the age of fourteen was brought down by that sicko standing a few feet from her.

Maddie's legs and arms were bound to stop her from running, she had nothing left to run from. She knew Jazz and Jack were ok but she'd been listening to Vlad talking to the ghost assasin. The ghost seemed irratated by his demands but finally let out a sigh and obliged to him.

Then it was only her and Vlad in his human form left. Tears streaked silently from the woman's eyes and down her cheeks, but she didn't even whimper. Vlad watched the hurt woman with intrigue, she always was the tough girl.

"I know it's not fair but it's for the best my dear Maddie." Vlad said pulling up an old dusty chair and sitting in front of her.

Maddie looked up and her tear stained eyes went dry and burned with hatred. Those hands had grabbed her son and spilled his life, those lips allowed a laugh as the boy, her boy, fell to the ground. She hated every inch of him with every fiber of her being. If she hadn't been bound she would've ripped his throat out, how dare he tell her that it was better that Danny died.

"Don't you look at me." She growled through clenched teeth.

"Honestly my dear, hatred won't bring him back. Just accept that you're family is through. He can't help them now, can he?" Vlad smirked.

Maddie felt a white hot anger grip her throat as hateful spiteful words threatened to break free but her sorrow did not allow them to flow. He'd told Danny to accept his fate as well, but like him she refused to accept it . There was still hope, but she could not help but cry as a small wave of hopelessness drowned her.

---------------------

Sam ignored the shocked look on Jack and Jazz's faces, although she couldn't blame them Maddie was taken too. Infact Sam ignored everything around her except Danny.She ran towards the figure of her best friend without having to think about it.

Jazz and Jack approached as the goth dropped in front of him. "Don't move him." Jazz warned in a scared voice.

"Danny?" Sam trembled as she slowly moved her hand to touch his arm, she was just so frightened it would be stiff.

"Sam." Danny quietly said back, his face still buried in the grass.

Sam felt tears spring to her eyes, she wondered what his front looked like. Was there a large hole, did Vlad leave the knife in or worse was he completely drenched in his own crimson blood? "Danny." She said her voice cracking.

"Is Vlad gone?" He mumbled.

"Yes Danny he left." Sam answered fear still gripping her.

"Oh thank God." Danny said his voice suddenly sounding normal and not deathly far away as it was before.

He sat up and pulled the knife from himself and looked at Sam. "Didn't know how long I was going to have to keep that up." He smiled, but Sam just stared at the knife her eyes wide as there was no blood even gracing it.

"But how..."

"Danny!" Jazz screamed in ecstacy and she trapped him in a hug. "You're ok!"

"Jazz. Can't. Breathe." Danny said and his sister let up.

"Danny boy." His father said.

"Uh hi Dad. So now everyone knows huh?" He said as he stood up to face his father who now had time to scold him for anything.

"Yeah, I don't understand son, why didn't you just tell us you were Danny Phantom?" Jack asked.

"Fear?" Danny shrugged, he really didn't know. Maybe fear had been a part but that he was sure was not the whole reason why he never told them.

"You know your mother and I love you."

"Yeah I know..." Danny sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "I probably should've said something."

"Well it's ok," His dad said hugging him. "We'll have more time to talk about this later, but right now we got to find your mother."

"Mom's gone too?" Danny asked as he noticed she hadn't been present. "Oh man I just can't get a break with this guy."

"Come on we'll take the RV and search for her, they couldn't have gone far." Jack urged and the three kids all followed.

Once in the RV Sam and Danny sat in the back while Jack and Jazz were up front. Sam faced Danny and watched as his body swayed along with Jack's erratic driving. She couldn't stop staring at him and she really didn't care if he knew she was looking.

"Sam, are you ok?" Danny finally asked uncomfortably.

"How'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"The knife thing, how did you do that without going fully intangible?" Sam said eagerly awaiting his answer.

"Magic." Danny smirked.

"Not funny, come on just tell me." She begged.

"Alright, alright." He said, "I used my magic powers to stop the forces of evil by..."

"Danny cut it out." Sam said irratated. "Why is it so complicated to just tell me what you did?"

"Shall we call it pay back?" Danny responded with a smile before Jack turned a corner and caused Danny to slam his head into the metal wall."Oww." He whined.

Sam laughed and he scowled at her, "What? Shall we call that Karma?" She said with a smile.

"Fine I'll tell you. It's a new trick I've been working on where I can make an object intangible without causing my body to. I kinda came up with it to help further keep my secret." He explained.

"How do you do it?" Sam asked anxiously, he always amazed her with his powers even if they were slight.

"Well," He began and grabbed a random pen. "You see I can make my whole arm intangible and the pen will go right through see." He said while demostrating. "But I figured that's too obvious so I learned to make a small potion of my body disappear so it wasn't noticeable."

And he made a small hole appear in his arm and Sam watched as he made the pen go through. "Gradualy I was able to make the opening so small that you couldn't even tell. And after learning on how to judge the sizes of objects in mere seconds I learned how to make the opening for an object to enter then close it and keep the object intangible. Like so."

He smiled as he repeated his second demostration then before Sam's eyes the pen entered him and disappeared. There was no gap in his arm to prove that he was holding it there. She knew it was still there but it wasn't actually in him, it never had been. "So you did that with the knife?"

"Exactly, but good thing Vlad left when he did, holding it there wasn't easy." Danny sighed as he took back the pen.

"That's amazing." Sam exclaimed.

"Still though," Danny frowned "I can't do it with fast moving objects."

"Well at least you got that down I mean it can't be easy."

"Well it's not but I got to learn how to do it anyway. I know it'll come in handy."

"Don't worry Danny, you'll get it soon." Sam encouraged.

Danny smiled at Sam, she was always there to pass sweet words of support to him. He got that feeling of warmth that he got when she gave him a hug of reassurance , that same feeling that had caused his agression when she was taken from him. He wondered sometimes if she ever got it too.

"Dad look out!" Jazz yelled as the vehicle swayed closely to the ledge as they drove along. "You're going to kill us get some control."

"Jazz it's not me, the wheel it's locked." Jack cried out trying his hardest to gain control.

"It's what!" Jazz shreiked and looked at the road.

There was a large turn coming up and it was perched on a large cliff. If Jack couldn't steer then that could only mean... "Dad! We're going to go off the side!"

Danny turned to Sam who had a look of fear in her eyes. He had to do something fast and he had to do it now.

* * *

Ha I'll leave you there.

Wow everyone has been so awesome on reviewing on this story, and I'm trying not to dissapoint you guys on this one so I'm working hard. I bet you thought I killed Danny for a minute there right? Well I didn't, but who knows what the next chapters will bring.


	7. I Only Ask You Turn Away

Danny gave a quick smile to the scared Sam and disappeared from her sight. He went alongside the RV and gave it light pushes so it turned the next corner, but he still had to stop it.

"Dad put on the brake!" He called and then moved to the front of the RV.

While Jack tried to stop the vehicle he noticed the brake wires were cut. He stuck his head out the window and shouted to his son. "Brakes don't work!"

Danny looked worriedly, he wasn't going to guide the whole time. Instead he got an idea it was a bit crazy but it was the only option. Jazz watched as he disappeared in the front of the car, he'd moved towards the hood.

"What is he doing?" She asked fearfully, he was going to be run down by the RV.

Danny grabbed the front of the hood with his gloved hands and placed his feet to the pavement. He felt himself drag along but the RV was slowly coming to a stop. Danny took a quick glance backwards and saw another winding turn, he'd have to stop it soon if he wanted them to be ok.

He was also preparing himself in case he couldn't stop it to turn the RV intangible and try lifting it off, he knew he couldn't carry them all out or even get them all out fast enough. Infact he highly doubted he could lift the vehicle off the ground, but he knew he could make the landing easier.

They all watched as Danny asserted all of his energy into bringing them to a stop. But they were getting dangerously close to the edge. Sweat dropped down Danny's face as he gritted his teeth his feet starting to kick up dust as the vehicle slowed towards the cliff's edge. But luckily it stopped a few inches shy of plummeting off the side.

Danny sighed and everyone inside the vehicle did too. He let go of the hood that had hand imprintson itand stummbled back, exhausted. Involuntarily he changed back and fell to the ground breathing hard and trying to gain some energy.

Jack got out of the RV and moved to his son's side. Danny opened one blue eye as he heard the footsteps stop near his head. "Hey dad." He muttered weakly.

"Danny I'm so proud of you." Jack beamed staring down at his son's tired form. He kneeled beside him and put his hand on him.

Danny slowly got onto his hands and knees and his father helped him stand. Two happy girls came running out of the vehicle and latched themselves onto Danny, nearly knocking him over. He smiled at them both. "Relax guys." He laughed.

"We were worried." Jazz said looking at him.

"It's ok." He said, "That wasn't that dangerous."

"Right I always run in front of fast moving cars and try stopping them." Sam laughed sarcastically. "We we're just scared that you'd end up under the tires."

"Well no need to fret, I didn't."

Jack was about to say something, but Danny slipped through the girls' grasp and was out of sight. "Danny!" They all called looking around widly. Something had him.

While down below his family and friend looked for him Danny was slammed down at the top of the cliff by none other than Trig. She glared at him oddly for she didn't expect to see him alive. Danny looked up into her blue/gray eyes, he'd expected to see a bloodlust in them but he didn't.

"You, how are you here?" She demanded.

"I'm just that good." Danny smiled defiantly.

She sighed in annoyance he was such a kid. "I was sent here to kill the rest of them off, imagine my surprise on finding you alive, here."

"Why are you even talking to me, aren't you suppose to be killing me doing you're job." Danny sneered.

"Look kid, I shouldn't be helping you but I will."

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't know why, I feel bad."

Danny snorted seemingly amused by her remark. Trig put her large boot on top of his chest and scowled. "I can kill you easily." She growled. "Don't make it a reality. Just take my damn help."

Danny looked up startled and seemed to be thinking it out. Her boot was heavy and she did know where his mother was. He just wasn't sure if he could trust her he wasn't sure if he should. Trig seemed to take notice in his mistrust and she sighed.

"Look kid, if I was going to kill you I would've already done it by now."

Danny took that into consideration and nodded his head. "Ok, I'll listen to you, as long as you let me up."

"Good." She said and grabbed his hand and helped him up. "I can tell you where he's keeping your mother, but trust me if he finds you alive I know he will be merciless. He will not hesitate to take your life as he already proved. So try sneaking in and getting your mother out of there. Your mom is in the abandoned warehouse not more than a mile from here."

"Thank you, but why?"

"Kid I didn't become an assasin for fun. No it was for revenge, I saw men kill my mother and I vowed to destroy them at all costs. I guess that's why I'm still here. I will leave your family alone if you do not speak of what I've done."

"Got it." Danny responded and with a nod Trig took off.

---------------

Maddie lay quietly and examined the floor. She just couldn't believe that her son was dead, and that Jack and Jazz were going to be hunted down and killed. Then an idea hit her, he didn't mention Sam. She smirked to herself, the goth would escape and tell the world what Vlad did, she could avenge Danny.

"What are you smiling about Maddie?"Vlad asked with a hint of suspicion.

"There's a problem in your plan Vlad. The good guys will win."

"A-ha, I see what you're saying." Vlad smirked. "You're talking about the goth girl aren't you. I have already planned this out, Trig will kill the rest of your family and leave them with Danny's body. Sam will also be left with the bodies covered in blood, she will be too tramatized to speak the truth. No one would believe her anyway."

"Sam's tough you'll see you will pay for what you've taken." Maddie said her eyes shining with determination. "You'll see justice will come to my family."

"Oh will it?" Vlad scoffed. "Don't you see Maddie I've already won I always get my way. There is nothing that can stop me no one to stand in my way."

"And what are you going to do with me? You know I'll get away I'll tell the world I'll free Sam. You can't keep me forever."

"Ahh my sweet Maddie I think you under estimate me too much, Daniel did and look what became of him. I can keep you forever, I can put the blame on Sam and I always get what I want. And I will not hesitate to destroy anything that stands in my way."

---------------

"Danny are you sure this is where they are?" Jack asked as he parked a few hundred feet outside of the dirty Warehouse.

"This is where Trig said they were." Danny asnwered.

"How do you know this isn't some trick to get us killed?" Jazz pointed out clearing not going with this idea at all.

"Look Jazz, I know it seems highly illogical but just trust me on this one."

"I do trust you, it's the ghost I don't trust." Jazz said wearily as they walked towards the building.

"Alright guys, "Danny said quietly. "You guys go in and try and distract Vlad, I'll sneak in and get mom out and as soon as you see her disappear get out of there."

"But Danny what if he..." Sam began but Danny stopped her.

"At the first sign of danger all of you leave, I'll take care of him. Got it?" They all nodded. "Alright good luck guys. Oh and if he does anything to me I want you all to go don't look back, don't try to help me, just go."

"Danny we couldn't just leave you." Jazz protested sadly, she couldn't imagine leaving him behind if he was wounded.

"It's a tough thing for me to ask of you, but you have to." Danny sighed, he really didn't want to be left either but he definately didn't want them to be hurt.

"Danny you can't always be the hero, you aren't invincible!" Jazz ranted."You can die Danny, you can die."She whimpered and lowered her head.

Danny cupped his sister's chin in his hand and forced her to look him in the eyes. "I know Jazz I know Jazz," Danny said with a hint of fear and he looked at all of them. " But I have to do this despite what can happen. Dad, Sam, and Jazz you all have to promise me that you will leave no matter what, that you won't go back for me."

"I don't know Danny, I really don't like this idea." Jack said shaking his head.

"Dad trust me. I know Vlad, and I know what I'm doing, you guys just have to have a little faith in me."

"Alright,"Sam said and looked around at the other two. "We'll do what you said Danny."

"Alright guys, are you ready?" Danny asked while trying to keep the shaking out fo his voice. They nodded they all looked so sad. "Let's do this."

* * *

All my reviewers rock I love you guys! How's this for a chapter? Not as much action as I'd hoped, but I promise the next chapter will be better my friends. 


	8. One More Time Steal My Breath

Danny watched as his three of his loved ones slipped into the building he did the same except he went in through the back. He spotted his mother laying on the dirty gray floor and he saw Vlad turn at the sound of footsteps. Danny wondered if they'd enter this room or if they'd creep through the building making noise. He hoped they weren't going to come in contact with Vlad, they'd stay away he was sure.

"Ahh looks like we have company Maddie, don't worry dear I'll be right back." Vlad said sweetly as he kneeled beside her.

Maddie in turn spat in his face. "Go to hell Masters." She growled, Vlad scowled and used his sleeve to wipe the spit from his face.

"You always were the fiery one." He muttered then went towards the sounds.

Maddie wore a smile of her small but meaningful victory. Danny had to stop himself from laughing so that Vlad wasn't aware of his presence. But still his mom spit in Vlad's face, that was the best thing Danny had ever seen. Once Vlad was out of sight Danny materilized and approached his mother.

"Mom?" He said quietly, since he wasn't sure how far Vlad was.

Maddie turned her head at that voice, a small ball of joy began to form in her, but she was also dreading that that voice might only belong to a ghost. But she did not see a ghost she saw a teenage boy with raven hair coming towards her.

No amount of words could ever express the joy she felt. Het little boy had bounced back, he was ok. Which meant Vlad hadn't won and the rest of her family was safe. Danny finished untieing her and she pulled him into hug and rocked him back and forth. "Oh my baby's alright." She repeated.

As much as Danny disliked this he let his mother continue. He knew that she deserved it. After a least a minute of her just being able to hold her son, Danny spoke. "Mom we got to find the others and get out of here before..."

"I come back."Plasmius spat angrily "Well if it isn't young Daniel."

Danny stood defensively to his feet and transformed into his ghost half. "Back off Vlad."

"Here I thought I killed you, you have a nasty habit of coming back. No matter." The evil halfa said cooly strolling around Maddie and Danny. "I can definately kill you now."

"What makes you so sure?" Danny said standing against the older halfa.

"Because Daniel, I always get what I want."

"Mom," Danny mumbled, "find the others and leave."

"What about..."

"Just go." Danny barked. Maddie frowned, she couldn't, she wouldn't, leave her son behind. "I can handle this." He said as Vlad shot a ray towards him and Danny cancelled it out with his own.

Maddie took in a painful breath but carefully made her way out as Danny had said. She heard banging coming from the room she'd just left, but Danny knew what he was doing, she just had to trust his judgement.

--------------

Sam had split up from Jack and Jazz, they had planned this so that all three of them could make an equal amount of noise in seperate halves of the building. They'd figured it was just safer that way.

She wondered where they were and guessed that this place wasn't big enough for them be apart for very long. She heard shouts and blasts coming from somewhere down the long dark hallway. Danny must've been there, he'd told them to be careful and to stay away from Vlad, but it sounded like he was in trouble.

"No Sam, you promised him." She said to remind herself.

She had promised him that she along with the rest of them would stay far away from the battle and from Vlad, they all knew the man wasn't right. But her love for Danny made her want to help him so bad, but she decided against being thick headed and avoid the room filled with the noises.

But just because she was avoiding them didn't mean that they would avoid her. Vlad came through the wall and landed right in front of Sam, she gasped as he spotted her. Sam turned to run but he caught her boot and pulled her down.

"And all the pieces are doing their part." He laughed wickedly and grabbed a hold of her and dragged her back to the room where his enemy was waiting with balled fists.

Vlad presented to Danny the raven haired girl and pulled out a metallic instrument and pressed it to Sam's head. The swift motion put Danny to a halt he stood frozen, he feared that if he moved Vlad would unlock the chamber and send a bullet through Sam. Vlad smiled as the young halfa wore a defeated look, now all he had to do was wait for Danny to speak.

"Vlad, wait..." Danny began raising his hands up to signify that he would reason with the man. "please don't hurt her."

"Why Daniel, why should I listen to you?" Vlad smirked.

Sam gulped she knew where this was going, Danny was going to admit defeat. She couldn't let him do that but she couldn't stop Danny. And a part of her was screaming, 'don't let me die.' He must've seen that part more.

"Because Vlad," Danny took in a deep breath. "I'll do anything you want."

"Really anything?"

"Yes." Danny answered lowering his head to block his vision of the dissapointment in Sam's eyes. "Just let her go, and you can have me." He said his voice cracking as he looked back up through his white bangs.

"Then it's agreed, you will come with me in return for Samantha's life." Vlad said and he shoved Sam forward.

Sam stummbled but ran shakily to Danny and threw herself on him, and began to cry. She had been scared for her life and now she was terrifed for his. Sam had her arms wrapped so tightly around Danny that he could hardly breath but he welcomed it. He put his arms around the sobbing girl and fought back his own tears as they both shook.

"Please don't go." Sam sobbed.

"It'll be ok Sam," He tried to convince her, "You'll be safe now, and well I don't know what'll happen to me, but I'm sure things will get better."

"I don't want you to go Danny." Sam whimpered burying her head in his chest.

"Sam, " He soothed rubbing her back, "everything is going to be ok, you just have to be strong. Alright?"

Sam sniffed then looked up at him. "I'll try."

"Well isn't this touching? Two lovers not wanting to say goodbye, it's like something out of a movie." Vlad mocked.

Danny glared at Vlad angrily as the man scoffed at this. "You're just jealous because you're bitter and alone and no one would cry if you were to go away." Danny teased.

Vlad's eyes burned with anger. "Mind you Daniel you belong to me now! Which means it's time to go." He grabbed Danny's arm and pulled him away from Sam.

"Danny!" Sam cried.

"Don't worry Sam it's ok, just tell my family what happened. Be strong Sam." And with that Danny was gone in a flash of green smoke.

"I wont let you down Danny!" Sam shouted in the empty room, then she left as well in a mad dash to find the Fenton family.

* * *

Yeah another chapter up, I will not lie my dedicated readers I have no idea how long this will be. But it is going places I've never imagined, but so far you all seem to really like this And to think the first chapter was orginally going to be completed as a one-shot.

And a applaud for my reviewers, I've never had so many reviews, and it makes me feel so happy. I'm trying not to let you guys down, so here's to another chapter and more to come.


	9. No Lights, But Quite The Show

Sam ran as fast as her legs would allow her, she whipped through every corner just barely making the turns. As she rounded another turn she was brought to a halt by a teal figure, they both came crashing to the ground. Sam was caught in a daze as she rubbed her head, then panic ensued.

"Mrs.Fenton!" She said rather loudly.

"Geez Sam, we need to stop meeting up like this." Maddie joked but her face grew serious as she looked Sam over. "What's wrong dear?"

"Danny! Vlad, Danny, he has him. Saved me, but he's gone now!" Sam stammered as she took in shuddering breaths.

"Sam, slow down, take a deep breath." Maddie instructed as she put her hands on the girl's shoulders and Sam obeyed. "Alright, now what happened?"

"I was looking for you guys and Vald caught me and threatened to kill me, but Danny traded himself in for me." Sam began. "And Vlad took Danny away, and I don't know where they went or what he's gonna do to Danny..." Maddie hushed the girl who was on the verge of tears.

"Calm down Sam, we'll find him." Maddie encouraged and helped Sam to her feet."And I'll make Vlad pay." She growled under her breath.

They soon found Jack, and then Jazz. Jack took the news harder than anyone would've thought, he showed his rage at his former friend by punching a hole through the wall of the warehouse. As he's said, no body messes with his family, Vlad included. They left the building and headed towards the Fenton Family Assualt Vehicle.

While they were walking the dusty dirt road beneath the late afternoon sun Jazz, who had been silent since news of Danny's departure came out with a vital point. "Uh isn't the RV undrivable, remember Danny had to stop it."

"Oh great, just great." Jack moaned, "Now we'll never find him."

"Wait look at this." Sam said and pulled off a note from the driver-side window.

_Sorry about before, I can tell you Vlad took Danny to Amity I don't know exactly where. I'd help you find him but I am not a free ghost, this is the best I could do. I fixed your RV, good luck._

_Trig_

"Well that's convenient." Jazz said.

----------------------

Vlad stood on the roof with Danny in front of him.Trig stood behind both of them nervously, she didn't want to see him get hurt. The oncoming night was moonless and the stars were begining to disappear behind the dark clouds as a cold wind whipped around Danny's body, he was trying his hardest supress all his fears.

"What are you going to do?" Danny asked looking down over the edge. He noticed it was a rather long fall.

"Are you in or are you out? You can't win either way,"Vlad said.

Danny heaved in a deep breath and looked around he couldn't imagine what Vlad would do if he told him he was out, but he couldn't bring himself to give himself to the man and be his apprentice. " I refuse to submit to you." Danny said with courage.

Vlad nodded and a manical smile over took him. "Have it your way Daniel, you will regret such decisions." And as if by the snap of his fingers a dim glow of red came on. "People of Amity," Vlad began motioning to the camera he had on them and the growing crowd beneath him.

The people on the ground looked up and saw the ghosts, they wondered what was going on up there, and what was going to happen. All the televisons were now broadcasting Danny's startled face.

Vlad moved beside him and held Danny's shoulders firmly. "You all have been wondering who your ghostly enemy Danny Phantom is, well let me be the first to show you."

The people began leaving their houses to see the comotion going on. Tucker shoved to the front of the crowd, his eyes following his best friend. Vlad had something in store for Danny and it wasn't good.

"Phantom has made his choice, and now I, Plasmius, will show you the truth." Vlad shouted triumphantly,then the man leaned closely to Danny so that he could tell him something privately, "The fall will be fantastic and what's left is nothing less than perfection." Danny's eyes grew wide and he balled his hands nervously into fists.

Vlad laughed and shocked him shouting to him. "Show them, show them what you really are!"

Danny fought hard against the pain, his body screamed at him to change back, but he fought. The two blue rings formed around his waist, but Danny kept his struggle as they repeatedly tried to seperate. Danny put all his strength into stopping the transformation but he couldn't keep it up. He fell to his knees and let the rings do their job.

Danny kept his eyes closed he didn't want to look at the camera and he didn't want to see the crowd. He heard their gasps and muttering and he heard someone shout his name.They all knew.Danny finally opened his blue eyes and looked around and then at Vlad.

"Goodbye Daniel." Vlad said with a small and then kicked Danny in the back and off the roof.

Tucker stared fearfully as he saw Vlad push Danny, other people joined in his gasp. Danny immediately forced a transformation, it was near impossible from his lack of energy but it gave him enough time to lower himself to the ground.

Once he was a few inches from the ground he let his fatigue take over, and he collapsed. Tucker shoved past a few people and yelled at them to get out of his way. He made his way over to Danny and scowled at everyone else. "Stand back." He demanded, "You all can just stay away."

Tucker looked at everyone, he recognized some and others he did not. He heard a shrill angry voice coming closer as she forced her way through the crowd. "Get out of my way you vultures!"

All at once the techno geek knew it was Sam. The goth came forward and stood beside Tucker. "Keep away." She growled and stood ready to fight anyone who was daring enough to come near her beloved halfa.

"Sam what do we do? We can't get through the crowd." Tucker whispered to her.

"I really don't know." She answered and shot death glares at the people surrounding them. "We have to get Danny out of here though."

"Stand aside, yeah, yeah out of my way." Came another voice and a tall muscular blonde boy came towards them with his equally tall dark haired friend.

"Hey move aside or I'll claw your eyes out." A latina shouted as she followed the boys.

"Oh no..." Sam muttered as she remembered Paulina's reaction to Danny's secret.

"Hey this seems familar huh Sam?" Tucker said with a smile. Sam glared at him and thought about bashing her head repeatedly into a wall, but she really couldn't complain the football stars made a huge opening through the crowd.

Dash moved forward and grabbed Danny. Sam and Tucker exchanged a look but they followed the jocks and the cheerleader through the crowd and finally into the empty street. There they broke into a run so that no body would follow. They stopped outside of the Fenton household.

"Why, are, you, helping, us?" Tucker panted.

"Why not, he's been doing it for like ever." Dash answered handing Danny over to Tucker.

"Besides, he is such a hottie." Paulina sighed dreamily.

Sam scowled her eyes burning. "You can just keep your hands off of him." Sam threatened.

"Sam don't be rude, they helped us, remember?" Tucker scolded, the last thing he wanted was for more people to turn on Danny. "Well thanks, Dash, Kwan, Paulina." Tucker said motioning to them. "But we better take Danny inside."

"Hey anytime, you guys are ok in our book." Kwan said with a smile and they turned to walk away.

Paulina stopped for a second and looked at Sam with a daring smile. "Tell Danny I hope he gets better soon, and that I can't wait to see him." She said seductively then she turned to follow the others .

Sam's eye twitched as she thought about lunging at the cheerleader but she was brought out of her rage by a weak groan from Danny. "We better get him inside." She said.

"So now what do we do?" Tucker asked after he set Danny down on the couch.

"I guess we can call Jazz, tell her where we are and wait." Sam sighed.

Tucker did that then he sat on the floor next to his gothic friend. "I can tell you know what's going on, care to enlighten me?"

Sam took a deep breath and met with Tucker's eyes. "Oh boy Tuck, do I have a story for you." Sam was about to begin but they heard a loud knocking at the door. "Don't open it." She whispered.

"What if it's the Fenton's?" Tucker whispered back.

"They would let themselves in." She said quietly as they both ducked down. "We gotta hide."

"Open up Ghostboy, we know you're in there!" Came a voice filled with authority.

"Oh God Tuck, what are we going to do?" Sam asked fearfully.

* * *

Dun da duhh... dramatic music. Who could be at the door? Hmmmmm... makes you wonder. Well I guess you'll just have to wait. 


	10. Eventually it All Comes Back to This

Sam quietly crawled towards the window and peeked through the drawn blinds. She got one look and jumped back to Tucker.

"What is it Sam?" Tucker whispered.

"The police, the media, and half the town just pulled up on the front lawn." Sam said keeping her voice down. "They must think Danny's a monster."

"Not everyone thinks that." Tucker soothed.

"How are we going to get him out of here, soon they'll break down the door and raid the house.We can't hide cause they probably have censors and tracking devices."

"Sam calm down. We'll get through this." Tucker comforted her, then in the corner of his eye he saw his friend begin to stir and then he saw Danny sit up quickly as if from bad dream.

Tucker gritted his teeth and put his hand over Danny's mouth before the boy gave away their position. Danny's voice was muffled and he panicked until Tucker whispered, "Danny it's me, yes everyone knows you're Phantom and right now they are outside trying to get in."

Danny nodded his head and Tucker let go. "Now what?" He whispered to his friends.

"I don't really know, but let's not stay this close to the front door in case they get in." Sam answered quietly.

Danny nodded and grabbed his two friends and brought them up to the Op Center. Danny paced rubbing the back of his neck and checked the window every so often. His two friends watched quietly each unsure of what he would do.

"Ok, so where are my parents?" Danny finally said after sorting through all the events that had happened to him, and some he wasn't sure even happened.

"They're supposed to be coming." Sam answered.

"Sam weren't you with them?" Danny asked.

"I was, but we got seperated just before your secret was revealed." Sam said almost shyly.

"So we can't leave can we." Danny sighed shaking his head and still pacing.

"Not really, but where would we go if we did?" Tucker said. "Danny you gotta calm down."

"Calm down? How can I calm down? Everyone knows the truth and soon The Guys in White will be coming to look for me to dissect me. Let's not forget the Vlad is definately up to something sinister and I don't know what yet.Oh yeah I have a millon reasons to calm down."

"Danny you don't need to get snippy, Tucker's just trying to help, we both are." Sam said taking his hands and looking him in the eyes.

Danny sighed. "Yeah I know, I've just got a lot to sort through."

"We understand, but remember we're on your side and we both have your best interest in mind." Sam reassured him with a smile, Danny smiled too.

"Ok I'll calm down." And with that Danny plopped to the floor and sat tiredly. "This is the worst day of my life. You know I have to admit I liked the way Freak Show did things better." He said looking at his two friends who had sat beside him.

"Yeah I have to admit, he didn't go to extremes." Tucker added.

"The one thing that bothers me is that Vlad's up to something but he hasn't hinted towards anything." Danny explained as something in the back of his mind began to eat at him.

"I'll give you a hint." Came a familar voice.

The three teens turned to see a female ghost floating behind them. "Trig, what are you doing here?" Danny and Sam asked in unison while Tucker stared at the lovely ghost confused.

"I thought I just told you. Look Danny does Pariah Dark ring any bells?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah how could I forget the ghost king."

"Well the things that give him his power, the ring of rage and crown of fire have sorta fell into Vlad's hands." Trig answered with a nervous laugh.

"What!" Danny demanded standing up. "Please tell me you're kidding." But Trig only gave him a sorry look. "Oh God I get it, he's trying to get me out of the way and distract me, so he can rule the whole world."

"And probably make out with your mom." Tucker added, Sam jabbed him in the side. "What? Come on it's Vlad, with ultimate power, of course he's going to do that."

"Right now's not the time for jokes Tucker." Sam scolded.

"Unfortunately Sam, Tucker's got a point no matter how completely out of order it seems. With all that power Vlad is going to get everything he wants." Danny said.

"That's right. He'll not only be able to take in everything he ever wanted to have but he'll also be able to destroy everything he hates. Even as a halfa he's still very powerful but with those items he'll be unstoppable." Trig explained.

Sam was about to say something but was stopped short by the sound of footsteps coming from downstairs. "Do you guys hear that?" The four all stood frozen.

"I gotta jet, see you around." Trig said then vanished.

Sam, Danny, and Tucker were left in the Op Center while whoever was downstairs came closer. Danny took a hold of Sam and Tucker's arm and shot the "just in case" look at them. The door to the Op Center opened and in flew a red headed figure followed by two jumpsuited people.

"Danny you're ok!" Jazz exclaimed hugging her little brother.

"Hi Jazz." Danny wheezed at his sister's bone crushing hug.

"What did Vlad do to you?" Jazz asked after letting go and holding his shoulders.

"Exposed me to the whole world." Danny answered bleakly.

Danny's mother approached him. "It's ok sweetie the important thing is that you're alright." Maddie said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"But I'm not!" Danny counter-pointed. "Mom something evil is about to happen and I need to find out what."

"How Danny?" Sam asked.

Danny's shoulders dropped. "I don't know."

* * *

Ok folks I am back, no i did not die, but my computer did. It crashed and I finally fixed cause I am a genius of that nature. So we are back in buisness y'all! Thank you for being so patient and all the time spent away from the computer really gave me time to plan all my stories out perfectly so hold on kiddies. I promise never to let you down. Sorry about this chapter it's mostly filler, but it all heats up in the next chapter. 

At-a-glance


	11. I'll Be Buried Soon

The only thing Danny knew was that Vlad had obtained the items needed to gain ultimate power. There was nothing to be learned about the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire. But just because Danny knew what those things did it didn't mean that he felt settled. It was quite the contrary.

Danny had experianced first hand what power was held within objects seemingly harmless. He'd fought the ghost king but not alone he had received help and he was enhanced with a suite. And even with all these things on his side that would insure a victory, Danny had nearly lost his life.Had it not been from a break in the malovence of his foe he would've lost the battle. The man who threatened his life now. A man who could just as easily do away with him without any enhancing weaponry.

"Ok I'm doomed." Danny sighed after having put thought into the situation.

"Don't talk like that Danny." Jazz scolded gently.

"Why no body's on my side!" Danny exclaimed throwing his arms in the air dramtically."The ghosts won't help because Vlad basically owns them. The government won't trust me because I'm some unauthorized being of something or other, and the town wants me to go because I'm more of a nuiscence then a help. What am I suppose to do?" He said leaning against a wall to look out the window of the Op Center.

"Come on Danny, once the town finds out that they are in danger and that you aren't the threat they'll change their minds." Jack encouraged.

"What makes you so sure?" Danny mumbled still looking out the window.

"Well he's not definate, but you have to have hope sweetie." Maddie said approaching her son. "Being negative won't get you anywhere."

"Uhh speaking of the town." Sam said nervously turning from her position of being pressed against another window. "They just busted in the back."

"What?" Maddie and Jack exclaimed to see what Sam was talking about.

The goth girl pointed and they looked to see an angry mob heading in trampling over the door they broke down. Danny was about to see as well when he saw a hook fly up towards the roof and attach itself. Danny backstepped startled, as he saw the rope tighten as weight secured itself on the other side.

"Hey the gangs all here." Danny announced sarcastically.

"Oh no it's the Men in White." Tucker said seeing the large white vehicles.

"Really what was your first clue?" Jazz asked with sarcasm at the men crowding outside dressed in white, and pouring out of white vehicles.

"Attention Daniel Fenton, we have come to place you under arrest." Announced a man on a megaphone. "If you try to resist your punishment shall be greater."

"Hmm what could be greater than experimenting on me?" Danny mused.

A window broke and in jumped ten government employees, Danny recognized the two front men, they'd been trailing him for so long. He stood in front of his friends and family defensively, these people were not resonable and he wasn't about to risk his parents, his sister, and his friends.

"Daniel Fenton we are taking you into our custordy in accordance to alpha restrict b34." The african american agent recited as if he'd practiced.

"If you come with us without a struggle then things will go much smoother for you." The white agent said.

"Alpha restrict b34? I think you guys are just making up rules." Danny sighed.

"Are you questioning authority?" The first agent asked.

"Apparently so." Danny quipped, he couldn't care that there were about eight guns locked on him.

Sam leaned closely to his ear and whispered so softly that Danny could hardly make out what she was saying. "Danny I know a place where we can hide, but you gotta move quick."

Danny nodded slightly and moved his hand back slowly and she laced her fingers with his. In the blink of an eye the two were gone. The baffled agents looked around.

"How could you let him get away?" A man with a gun demanded.

"It wasn't our fault, you were the ones with the weapons." The white agent argued.

"Where did they go?" Maddie whispered to Tucker.

"I think Sam has a hideout." Tucker whispered back so that the fueding agents didn't hear them.

------------------------------

Danny kept himself and Sam hidden as he flew through the sky. Although it made him nervous to the fact that he couldn't not see her and if it weren't for her subtle but definate movements he'd be certain that he'd dropped her, that and the fact that she wasn't screaming.

"Sam are you sure this place is safe?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Positive Danny." Sam answered.

She for one was greatful for the invisiblity otherwise she wouldn't have been able to take her eyes off of him. And there was nothing more awkward then being caught off gaurd.

"It's right down here Danny." Sam said pointing to a house, but she realized that he couldn't see her hand. "The blue house."

Danny landed them within the house and the two stood on the dust covered floor. Danny and Sam both searched the floor with their eyes. "This place looks familar." He said.

It seemed so lifeless though, the dust made the house appear gray and the lack of furniture made it seem desolate. It was dark and there was no light that really shined in except for a few scattered moonbeams.

"It used to be my grandmother's house, before she moved in with us."

Danny nodded his head, he remembered they always used to come to Sam's grandmother's house, and not Sam's house. And this was the place where the childhood versions of themselves had played. Danny longed for those days to come back, the times when worries and responsibilty seemed so far away that they never thought that innocence would end.

Sam and Danny tried to walk in a different direction from each other, but the felt a tug on the ends of their arms. The pair turned to investigate the problem their eyes trailed down their arm and up to the other's eyes. A blush grew on their faces and they stood nervously their hands still together.

"I'm.. I'm uhh... gonna take my hand back. Ok." Sam stuttered nervously and they let go.

Danny watched her walk through a doorway to where he knew was the kitchen. His friend was just reliving the past, and now he knew why she said this place was safe. She was right this was the home in which Sam ran to when she couldn't take her parents anymore and her sweet grandmother always kept safe from the tyrants. Who would ever find them in this empty sancutary?

The halfa sighed, watching her dainty fingers slid against the dust covered walls and come to a doorway where there were three indents carved into the wall. He saw a smile light her face as she bent down so she could trace each one up until they ended. She sighed delicately.

"Hey Danny you've got to see this." She beckoned.

Danny snapped out of his trance and walked towards her. He looked at the door frame and smiled, his name, Sam's name and Tucker's name were etched there on the height chart. He nearly laughed to see how they had grown almost equally throughout the years. The old woman had always considered the boys family and she loved them like her own children.

Danny laughed lightly. "Hey Sam look I'm taller than you." He bragged pointing to the last line put in.

"Yeah when we were twelve." She laughed. "And besides you were only an inch taller."

The two laughed as they realized how carefree their younger years were, how the little things that don't mean anything now used to be a big debate for them. "Maybe we should do this one last time." Sam said presenting a pen she'd gotten from her pocket.

Danny smiled and nodded. They measured each other and wrote their ages and the date. "Just like old times." Danny sighed and stood back admiring the new lines. "When did we ever lose all this?"

Sam shook her head and breathed deeply. "I don't know Danny, I just don't know." Sam leaned her head against his shoulder. "Look you're still taller than me." She said quietly.

Danny didn't stop her nor did he do anything else. There were no words to be said and no actions to be done. There was just him and Sam in a moment of silence, each just enjoying the other's presence. Danny felt himself become apart of Sam, he felt that she and him just gained a connection one of which he'd never had before.

It was the calm before the storm.

* * *

Yay doesn't that make you want more? I hope so that's the point and if it doesn't my job hasn't been done right. So I really wanted some fluff between Danny and Sam but not the let's make out sort of stuff. I think this worked fine, well at least I hope it worked fine. Trust me for a few minutes I thought I had written myself into a corner. So how did I do? 


	12. Who Questioned His Grace

Danny and Sam were snapped out of their silent rapture by the loud screeching of a siren and the screaming of towns people. Danny pulled away from Sam and went outside. His hair blew around violently at the wailing wind.

"This looks really bad." Danny said.

Sam joined him and looked up at the dark sky with red clouds, the moon had dissapeared and the stars turned black. Sam looked down at her watch. "It should be sunrise." She noted.

"Sam I don't think we'll see the sun in a while." Danny closed his eyes for a moment. "I got to go, this has Vlad written all over it."

"Don't worry Danny you won't be fighting alone." Sam said determined.

"I'm glad you want to help and all, but I could never look at myself the same why if anything happened to you or anyone else. And I realize I can't stop any of you, but please please promise me you will take every percaution and just try not to get hurt."

Sam gave him a half smile. "I promise Danny." Sam whispered quietly. "But be careful out there too ok?"

"Ok." Danny smiled as he looked into her concerned filled violet eyes.

Danny prepared to go ghost but was instead blasted down into the pavement. Sam made a throated screech as she saw in an instant his body skid into the ground. Her head instinctively turned to see the threat. Her eyes fell on an already beaten girl in yellow with dark skin and long curly black hair that clung to her face from the mixture of sweat and dirt.

"Valerie!" Sam yelled.

The vengeful girl ignored the gothic teenager and kept her gun trained on the scrawny boy who was still stunned from the random attack. "You." She growled angrily at Danny.

Danny blinked his blue eyes up but stayed still on his stomach. He didn't know what he should do, he couldn't attack her especially in her state, although he never would've to begin with. A good portion of his arm had gotten a beating from the landing. "Valerie don't do this please." He managed to say. "It's me Danny."

"Liar! You've always been a liar." She choked out in a strange mixture of anger and breathlessness. The gun she held in her shaking hand began to charge up, Danny couldn't move.

Sam looked back and forth between the two. Why wasn't Danny doing anything? Sam realized she had to do something before Valerie hurt him. So she decided to stop the girl by leaping on her.

Valerie's shot intended for Danny went stray with the sudden jolt and hit the side of a house. Sam tried to wrestle the ecto-gun from Valerie.

"Get off of me Sam!" She shouted.

"No way! You leave Danny alone!" Sam growled as she knocked the weapon from her hand and it skittered off the sidewalk and into the empty road.

Valerie gritted her teeth and tried to push Sam off. But she soon found out the scrawny goth was a lot more powerful then she appeared. Sam grabbed the girls arms and held them down. Valerie kicked and squirmed but Sam kept herself ontop of the girl while she struggled. The african american girl kicked Sam in the ribs, making the girl fall backwards. For a moment victory appeared to belong to Valerie and she stood up but Sam came back with a punch right in her face.

Danny sighed and pulled the angry girls from each other holding the other back. Valerie didn't even realize that Danny was touching her she was so transfixed on beating Sam. They tried to claw at each other, each making an unholy growling noise.

"Enough!" Danny yelled forcing both the girls to notice that it was Danny's hands that were restraining them. "There's enough fighting going on here we don't need people against people. Especially friends." Danny said glowering at both of them.

Sam and Valerie were startled but the stopped and looked at each other. He was right. Sam and Valerie both stood normally brushing themselves off.

"You're Danny I don't know what came over me." Sam sighed. "But you what do you have to say?" Sam questioned pointing at Valerie.

"I'm sorry for attacking you Sam, but not for attacking him." Valerie's accusing stare met with Danny's annoyed expression.

She folded her arms across her chest and gave him a look that demanded his explantion. Had she any more weapons she would've been all over him, but for now she'd have to settle with words.

"Look Valerie I don't know what you think but..." Danny began.

"I'm not sure what to think!" She shouted throwing her arms in the air. "On the one hand you act all in love with me and on the other you try killing me. Tell me Danny what should I think of you?" She snarled letting her hands fall to her hips.

"You should be thankful he didn't ever consider vaporising you, you selfish little..."

"Sam, stop." Danny scolded his friend. She pouted and crossed her arms and shot a death glare at Valerie. "Val..."

"You will call me Valerie." The hunter demanded.

"Ok, Valerie. I never wanted to hurt you and if I did I'm sorry. But it's not my fault that ghost dog made a mess of your life I only tried to stop it." Danny said gently.

"I'm not talking about that dog, no I'm talking about me seeing you destroy that suite. You knew it was me all along so why did you try to kill me?" Valerie countered.

"Because yeah Valerie I knew it was you who was fighting me, but I also knew at that time that you weren't in there. I knew a ghost had gained control of your suite. So I didn't hold back. I would never hurt you."

"Even if you really deserve it at times." Sam muttered hatefully.

Danny shot her a scowl but she simply turned her eyes away. "So I can understand if you hate me. And if you want to continue hunting me that's fine too, but the problem is you've been working for the wrong man. He is going to take over that is why the town is like this." Danny explained pointing to the sky.

"I fought some of the ghosts he unleashed. There's no way Mr. Masters would ever..."

"Ever what?" Sam bursted. "You don't know him like we do. He's Plasmius, he's an evil half ghost with plans to destroy everything in his disgusting sight. He is going to get everything he wants, which means he doesn't need you!"

A small ringing on Valerie's phone began she pulled it out and read the message. "I've got to go."

"Do what?" Sam demanded.

"Get my suit that my dad fixed. Not like it's any of your buisness." Valerie said bitterly.

"Actually Valerie it is." Danny pointed out. "Look, I don't know how Vlad's domain is going to work, which means we need together for protection. And obviously you Valerie have no protection at all, so it looks like Sam and I are coming with you."

"Who says you get a say?" The girl barked.

"Fine, go get yourself killed." Sam snipped angrily. "It's no skin off my nose, I say if you're going to be that stubborn than maybe you deserve it."

Valerie looked the goth and the eye and considered her options. They were both right, she looked from Danny to Sam. "Fine you can come along." And with that Valerie turned coldy and began her walk towards Axion Labs.

Sam and Danny shared a look and followed. "It would be faster if Danny flew us." Sam suggested while falling into stride along side Valerie.

"There's no way I'm letting him put his ghostly hands on me." Valerie mumbled keeping her eyes straight ahead.

Danny shrugged, he felt hurt at her cold remark but walked beside Sam. "Suit yourself. But the offers still valid." He sighed putting his hands in his pocket.

"Not gonna happened." She retorted, only to be brought to a dead halt by a few ghostly soldiers that blocked their path.

"Really?" Sam asked sarcastically raising an eyebrow at the girl.

* * *

Wow lots of yelling in this chapter. Is it just me or do you guys think that Valerie and Sam really equal each other out in a fight. I think they would. So yesI have not much to say except that I am back on track with the whole updating thing and it feels good. Oh yeah I almost forgot, SWEET DEAL 100 REVIEWS FINALLY FINALLY MY DREAM HAS COME TRUE, THANK YOUTHANK YOU THANK YOU! ...that is all.

p.s I am a spaz


	13. Watch All Your Dreams Fall Through

Valerie instinctively reached for her wrist but found nothing. "Oh that's right." She muttered.

The three teens backed up so they made a tight protective circle. Danny grabbed Sam's wrist and they both made a knowing nod, he then looked to Valerie and brushed his fingers against her arm. She looked down her eyebrows knitted, then she met with his gaze. She knew what he wanted.

Valerie groaned and slowly slid her hand dejectedly into his waiting hand. She mumbled something about her resentment towards the whole idea. Danny held tightly to both the girls and phased them through the ground before the soldiers could attack. Danny made them reappear in front Axion Labs.

Valerie pulled away at her first chance. "I still don't trust you." She muttered angrily sliding a keycard into a side panel next to the front door. "Ghosts shield is up, think you can get in?" Valerie asked in a hostile way.

"Yup." Danny answered. He was after all in his human form.

"Also." Valerie added. "Don't even think I'm going to protect you from anyone who decides to shot."

"You know Valerie you could be a little more greatful. Danny could've left you if he wanted you to die." Sam scowled angrily at the bitter girl.

As much as Danny wanted to scold Sam, he knew for once she was right. He knew Valerie would take it hard but he didn't imagine the girl would treat him this horribly. He could understand the feeling off betrayal that she must've experienced and was still feeling but he was still a person he was still the same Danny that swept her off her feet not so long ago. Had she already forgotten?

Valerie walked in the door ignoring Sam's comment and cautiously Sam and Danny followed. Nothing jumped out at them, was the place deserted? Valerie's sea green eyes scanned the area it looked as if it had been rampaged.

"Dad?" She called fearfully. "Dad are you here?"

"Valerie, Sam look out the ghostboy he followed!" A frantic voice called and a muscular dark skinned man leapt forward his gun locked on Danny.

"No Mr.Gray don't shot!" Sam yelled standing in front of Danny. "Valerie do something." Sam said frustrated, realizing she wasn't going to be able to stop him.

"Dad, it's ok he's, he's with me." Valerie said dragging each word dejectedly, she couldn't believe she had just said that.

Damion Gray lowered his ecto-blaster and looked at his daughter. "He is? Valerie why..."

"He's helping." Valerie muttered.

"Helping?" Her father asked again.

"Yes he, Danny Fenton also known as Danny Phantom, is helping. Can we quit asking questions and get to saving the town?" Sam cut in.

"Ok. Val I managed to fix your old suit." Damion said.

"Really? Everything works ok?" The girl asked hopefully.

"Yes. There's a few weapons I just wanted to modify before you even start going into battle. Maybe he could help." The man suggested pointing to Danny.

"Uhh I'm not really up for target practice." Danny stammered nervously, was this what he was reduced to?

"No, I just want to make sure it can lock in on any sort of ecto substance and since you're the only one with ecto-plasm I was thinking maybe..."

"Ok, as long as nobody jumps me." Danny sighed and followed Mr.Gray who motioned him to follow him into another room.

Sam and Valerie were not given the cue so they were left alone. Valerie sat at a table clunking her head heavily onto the surface. Sam watched the girl, she shouldn't feel bad for her at all she should be allowed to be confused. But Sam wasn't that kind of person who liked watching people in misery. That sort of compassion came from watching her bestfriend suffer for a whole year.

The gothic girl slowly strode towards the table that was positioned in the lobby like area. She sat across from Valerie and rested her head on her fist.

Sam took in a large breath of air before begining. "Are you going to sit there and mope or are you going to ask questions?"

Valerie's head left the safety of her folded arms on the table. She looked at Sam crossly for disturbing her thoughts but when she got a look into those violet eyes her gaze softened."How'd you get so strong?"

Sam was taken aback by the question, surely it was not the first thing on her mind but perhaps the girl wanted to take it slow. "Ok." Sam sighed. "I can answer that." Sam linked her fingers together and rested her chin on her hands. "If you haven't noticed just because I'm a goth doesn't make me atheletically challenged and after a year of fighting alongside Danny I'm bound to pick up something."

"But I'm a ninth degree black belt I should've been able to..."

"To what? Just because you have some fancy belt doesn't mean you are stronger than me."

Valerie rested her cheek on her fist and pouted. Sam had her there. "Ok...Fine. Then maybe you want to tell me what happened to Fenton."

Sam's smirk faded to a frown and she let out a sigh. "It all happened a year ago..."

------------------------------

Danny looked at Mr. Gray after having explained his reasons for being a ghost.

"So what you are saying is that the accident may have half killed you?" He asked watching the boy shift in his chair.

"I'm saying that I don't know and that accident was the only thing that triggered it." Danny answered, he thought how much better it would've been if they were actually doing target practice instead of questioning.

He knew he couldn't honestly give the man all the facts he wanted because he didn't know all the facts. He'd been going through life just coming to the conclusion that he was half ghost and he always would be half ghost, he never thought of a real deep studied reason as to why.

"Are you alone Mr.Gray?" Danny asked as the man seemed to be in a deep thought.

"Yes some ghosts came by and everyone fled. I managed to get away unnoticed and eventually put up a sheild once they left."

Danny bit his lip. "Was anyone hurt?"

"Not that I know of." Mr.Gray shrugged. "Why do you care?"

Danny stopped for a second, that was a true question that he wasn't sure he could answer. Why did he care? He always thought it was his job to protect people, he thought that he was suppose to care. But obviously it wasn't expected of him.

"I, I don't know." Came his weak answer.

Damion's gaze softened at the boy's expression and look of failure on his face. He was so fascinated by his actions.

------------------------------

"Oh my God I still can't believe all this time he's been hiding this from me." Valerie remarked rubbing her forehead. "It's not like it was his fault why didn't he just say something?"

"First of all why would he say anything to you? And second why do you think you deserved to know?" Sam questioned.

"Because I love him." Valerie answered still not looking at Sam, but staring at the floor confused.

A gasp caught in Sam's throat, she felt her heart stop for a second. Valerie still loved Danny? Sam had to fight the tears that pricked behind her eyes because she knew that Danny still loved Valerie. Neither one said a word and they stayed silent till a door opened.

Danny and Valerie's dad came walking out Sam got up and ran to Danny and Damion made his way over to his daughter. Sam grabbed Danny's shoulders and looked him over.

"Are you ok?" She asked fretfully her eyes scanning for any wounds.

Danny smiled at the worried girl and took her hands and held them gently. "I'm fine Sam, don't worry ok." He said with a smile that made Sam relax.

Damion handed his daughter her backpack. "Here you go sweetheart. Everything is all set and ready to go." He let out a sigh as Valerie stood to take the backpack. "Although I wish you wouldn't do this."

"Dad we've been over this I'm..."

"Capable I know." Damion wrapped her in a hug. "Just be safe ok."

Valerie returned her father's hug. "I promise dad."

Valerie broke away and her father smiled at her proudly. She gave him the thumbs up and turned to follow Danny outside. She stood outside the shield and watched the blue rings form around Danny's waist and change him to something she hated once. She in turn changed in to her old red form fitting suit that her father had fixed for her.

"Ready for this Valerie?" Danny asked looking at her with a half smile.

"As ready as I'm ever gonna be." The hunter answered.

Sam hugged Danny tightly. "Good luck." Danny looked down at her and wrapped his arm around her.

"I'll make it I promise." He reassured her before she pulled away.

"Same for you Val." Sam said to the hunter. "Good luck."

Valerie smiled behind her mask. "Thanks Sam."

Sam watched them both take off together and she realized Valerie now had a chance at Danny. Sam had to snap out of her thoughts, she needed to find as many reinforcements as possible. This was war.

------------------------------

A/N: my line dealy isnt working but this is the end of the chapter. Yay I finally posted yay! So yeah I hate Valerie's newer suit that technus gave her so I decided to find a way to sneak the old one back in there, mwuahahaha...yeah theres my evil laughter again. I don't know why I hate the new suit I just don't think it made much sense on how it was made. So I'm gonna pretend it didn't exsist and cover my ears and say lalalalala...so I spazzed out in this chapter too what do you want it's one thirty. More to come and now I can get to the battle.Woohoo battle!


	14. Red Days and Burning Might

Sam turned to see Damion Gray behind her. Her eyes set on him.

"Do you want to help your daughter?" She asked bluntly.

He nodded immediately and she motioned with her hand for him to follow her. Sam and Damion made their way carefully through the dangerous streets trying to avoid all the paths that consisted of the chaos that Vlad had unleashed. Sam did not recognize this as her town, her home.

Luckily Sam knew every backway and alleyway to Danny's home and if there was destruction there she knew a way around it. Damion followed the girl and understood why she chose going on foot rather than using a vehicle. Sam and Damion finally made it towards the Fenton's street which was mostly protected by a large green dome with people seeking safety beneath it.

They were just about a foot away when out of nowhere an ectoblast came from above and went right into Sam, knocking the girl to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Samantha!" Damion yelled, he ran up qucikly and scooped the girl into his arms and took her inside the crowded refuge. The ghost was the Fright Knight he angrily thrashed his sword against the sheild causing those close inside to draw back and scream.

Damion pushed people aside till he reached the door and let himself in. Maddie Fentom caught sight of the girl and rushed over to Damion.

"Sam. What happened to her?" Maddie asked.

"Ghost." He answered as he fell onto a chair with a tired thud.

Jack who had joined them took Sam and put her upstairs into Danny's bed and alerted Jazz and Tucker that she was ok ad in his room. Tucker and Jazz immediately went to her while Jack went downstairs to talk to Damion.

------------------------------

Danny flew alongside Valerie and looked at her over and over. He wondered if she would ever make peace with him and then he wondered if Sam was ok.

"What are you looking at Fenton?" Valerie asked coldy catching his stares and secretly blushed behind her mask.

Danny cringed at the "Fenton" remark. He had been dwindled down in her eyes but he was greatful that she stopped calling him ghost. Danny was about to say something in remark but once he got a look at the center of town he stopped dead in his tracks.

Buildings were missing instead there was flatened destroyed land and thousands of ghosts Danny had never seen before. They streched about looking like a sea of souls that were manifesting the town. He looked behind and noticed the few select ghosts that were terrorizing the town and the people within it. The park was where Vlad was he knew it.

"This doesn't look good." Danny said.

"I know Fenton."

"We can't do this. We need more reinforcements. Two of us cannot win." Danny explained shaking his head and turning his body to signal that they should go back.

"Well we could take out Vlad first then the rest will follow and it'll be..."

Danny cut her off. "No Valerie trust me it will not be that simple. I know Vlad we would die before we even come close to destroying him."

------------------------------

Sam turned over and a pounding in her head made it's self present. She buried her face in the pillow and breathed deeply, the scent, it was not her's. Upon further thinking Sam realized that it smelled of Danny, which meant that she was in his bed. She opened her eyes and looked around quickly, there beside her was a familar figure sitting intently with his hand on her shoulder.

Sam blinked up at him and he smiled. "Welcome back sleeping beauty."

She smiled and yawned. "What are you doing here?" She asked groggily. "Shouldn't you be out kicking but or something?"

"I'd like to but I needed some help so I came back. And I couldn't leave untill you got up." Danny answered as he watched her sit up. "Now that you are I got to go downstairs and talk to the people, want to join me?"

Sam nodded and followed Danny downstairs and into the lab. She noticed a group of people in orange jumpsuits standing around Jack and Maddie who were showing them weapons and Jazz was handing them out. Tucker and Mr.Gray were working on some strange belt like contraption and Valerie was going over a map.

Danny cleared his throat and the people turned to see him. "Uh hi." He greeted sheepishly.

Sam rolled her eyes and came to stand beside him. "I think what he means is are you people prepared to save your town and maybe even the world?" Sam said taking charge.

"Yes." A man with unruly brown hair and a muscular body answered coming forward. "But what makes that ghost think that he can help save us?" He challenged. "What gives you the right to lead us?" He sneered pointing at Danny.

"Look around do you see any other takers with the ablity to fight on both battle fronts. Unless you find another powerful ghost human you are following me and you will take commands from me." Danny counter pointed. "But if you think that you can take on thousands of dead spirits you'd be right to listen to me."

The boy scowled and the man took his words into consideration and backed down. "Alright then I'm in charge." Danny announced, the people nodded their heads.

"It won't be easy and it won't be a battle easily won. Ghost are capable of many things because they have ablities that aide them, as humans you have none of these things, but the weapons you hold make the ghost vunerable they cannot fight against them because those weapons always affect them." Danny began to explain. "Also many of the ghosts you will fight will try tricking you do not and I repeat do not trust a single ghost unless I give the word that they are on our side."

"And also..." Maddie cut in standing beside her son. "The ghost who started all of this is like my son. He is a halfa, the other half is Vlad Masters. He is not one to take on, so please we ask that you do not fight him. Danny, Myself, My husband, or Valerie are the most capable of fighting him. Never trust him."

"Ok." Jazz sighed. "Now remember the teams you were placed in and stick together, watch out for each other and listen to your team leader." She then put a few extra weapons in her own white in black jumpsuit and approached Sam with a bundle.

"Sam you are a team leader for those people over there." Jazz said pointing to Paulina, Dash, Kwan and Star.

"You're kidding right?" Sam groaned. Jazz shook her head and handed her the jumpsuit and weapons.

"I think you will lead them just fine, and take care of yourself. I'll be with that team over there and my parents each have their own set of people and so does Tucker."

Sam slipped into the form fitting suit and locked in a few weapons on the utility belt. The red head handed her a walkie talkie.

"We can keep in touch. Valerie, Danny, My mother, My father, Tucker, and Damion each have one. If you can't reach Danny who is obviously the main leader than contact Valerie she will be with him. Any injuries you take your whole team back here there will be medical personel inside the dome because the hospital is not yet safe a dome has just been put around it. Good luck." Jazz ran through the code names for the walkie talkies then she went to make sure the head count was set and the teams were ready.

Danny was saying goodbye to his parents and sister when Tucker came up and handed Maddie a belt. She smiled at him and thanked him.

"Danny." Maddie began a solem look on her face. "This is an Exo-Belt. It is similar to the Exo-Suit we used to have which means it works the same way."

"Here are the nobs to activate it and this screen will project the power you have left." Jack explained pointing to the features he was explaining.

"It will do to you the same thing the suit did, it will drain you. But it will increase your power. Turn it on only when you need it indefiantely and take it off as soon as your energy is low. Once it reaches the tens range it is in a dangerous zone try not to let your energy level reach the single digits." Maddie explained and put it around his waist.

"Here's the key. Hold on to it, don't lose it." Jack said putting the key in the palm of his hand. "Take care of yourself son." Jack sighed giving Danny a light hug. Maddie followed his action.

"Don't worry I can take care of myself. You'll see we'll bet Vlad and everything will be alright." Danny encouraged his parents then he turned and stared down at the silver belt it reminded him of the Spector Deflector, but the difference was it was more dangerous to him.

Sam stood with the four people she always wanted to avoid. Danny finished talking to Valerie and approached her. "Hey you are one of the first teams to leave. Here." He said handing her two green pieces.

"The Fenton phones?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, so we can keep in contact without having to use the same communicators as everyone else." He explained with a half smile.

"Thanks Danny." Sam smiled and put them in her ears. "I want to see you after this war is over."

"And you will Sam, I promise you will." He whispered gently in her ear as he caught her in a hug. "Be safe ok?"

"Ok." She answered feeling like she couldn't breathe.

"I got to go now Sam, I know you will keep your group safe." With that he walked away and stood beside Valerie.

"Ready to go Fenton?" Valerie asked putting a small red back pack on her back and covering her face with the red mask.

"Yeah Valerie I am." Danny answered.

He turned his head and saw the sad look on the goth girl's face and he gave her a smile and a salute before turning to leave with Valerie. As he exited the dome he watched Valerie click her heels together and the jetsled come out beneath her, he in turn turned quickly into his alter ego and floated beside her.

They waited in the air and watched as Tucker, Sam, and Jazz in their white jumpsuits each came out with a group of orange and black jumpsuited people. Jazz gave the signal and Sam went to the left which led to the center of town and Jazz went to the right so she and her group could make a loop towards the center, in five minutes her dad would take his group down her path and Maddie would led her's after Sam's.

Tucker stood outside the building he was set to wait for Jack and Maddie and he would then take his team along another path to where all the ghosts were. After the girls were gone Tucker gave Danny and Valerie the signal to leave.

"Let's get this show on the road." Valerie muttered and Danny nodded.

The two headed for the destruction that lay ahead.

-------------------------------------------------

I don't know why my line hates me so you will all have to deal with the lovely dotted line above. Another chapter finished and completed. I must admit this story was never suppose to be this long but I've had computer trouble and well this is why I update very slowly. I'm trying really I am. So don't get mad if this is moving too slow for you I'd make it faster if my computer wasn't an old loser who doesn't always let me on. grrrr. Oh well more to come...hopefully very soon.


	15. Under the Red Hot Moon

"We're going to die..." The latina whined endlessly causing the goth to twitch.

Sam had simply ignored the whining for the full ten minutes but the closer they got to the center of town the more she became worried their postition would be given away. And she couldn't stand the annoying girl any longer, complaining about her feet and how horrible the situation was. They all knew it was bad they didn't need to hear it.

"If Danny can't take all these ghosts than neither can we we are all going to die." Paulina continued.

"Paulina stop!" Sam snapped turning her head and stopping the group. "We are not going to die! Now say it."

"But..." The girl protested.

"No buts, we are not doomed we are going to win and you are going to be positive or so help me I will be sure that you don't survive!" Sam warned angrily her eyes were alight with fire, how dare that girl question Danny's strength.

Star and Dash shared a look and they moved away from Paulina and stood behind Sam with Kwan. They had no plans on interfering or helping Paulina who'd driven them all nuts.

Sam calmed herself as she saw the girl cower before her. She shook her head and let her black hair fall around her face. After taking another calming breath she spoke again. "You've got to have faith in Danny's plans ok? I know he wouldn't lead us to destruction, and I know despite all your 'woes' that you are a capable fighter. Now where is that positive cheerleader we all know?"

"But what if..." Paulina began again.

"Look I know you are scared we all are a little scared, but you joined to fight for a reason right?" Sam asked putting her hand on her hip.

"Yeah." The girl answered shyly.

"Why did you want to help?" Sam questioned again hoping to get some courage out of the girl.

"Cause I wanted to do good like Danny did. I wanted to help make a difference. Like Danny." Paulina answered happily her accent sluring her words.

"Well if you want to be like Danny you've got to suck it up and believe that you are indestructible even though the odds are all against you." Sam explained her eyes growing a bit dreamy from the thought of her brave friend. "You've got to fight untill you have no strength but then refuse to fall because you know people are depending on you."

"Does she have to make out with you too?" Dash laughed and Sam shot him a death glare and he backed off.

"Look we've got to work together, we've got to be optismistic and we've got to have faith in ourselves and in the people on our side. Keep the never die attitude to survive. Ok?" Sam encouraged and looked around at the group.

"Yeah!" Star the normally quiet one shouted. "I agree with Sam let's do this!"

------------------------------

Unfortunately even though Sam could get it together Valerie and Danny were not doing so hot. Not only were both of their stubborn personalities clashing, but the ghost attacks were much worse.

"I can handle it!" Valerie yelled as Danny came forward to get her out of a group of ghosts.

"Really?" He asked as he lifted her from the group and set her safetly on the ground. "Could've had me fooled."

Danny continued to blast away each ghost then catch them in his thermos. He capped the lid and wore a self satisfied smile. Valerie shoved him and shot him a dirty look.

"Just 'cause you have ghost powers doesn't mean I'm vunerable Fenton!" Valerie shouted. "Why the hell was I ever partnered with you?"

"Sorry for saving you I'll never do it again." Danny quipped. "I..." He began but stopped dead as his eyes caught something coming from the dark sky. "Look out!" He cried and pushed Valerie out of the way.

The two hit the pavement and Danny put his body as a sheild over her. Pieces of the pavement flew around the two and hit Danny. He let Valerie up and she looked at him.

"What's the big deal!" Valerie shouted.

Danny pointed behind him and Valerie looked to see a large gaping crater where she had been standing. She would've been vaporized. "You..." She said quietly still in shock.

"Uh less gaping more running!" Danny yelled as he grabbed her arm and forced her to move again as the Fright Knight came at them.

"Uh right." Valerie said exasperated and she made her jetsled appear.

But the Knight was not after her he was after Danny. Danny knew this and immediately split from Valerie so that he followed him and stayed away from Valerie. The ghost lifted it sword and charged his black horse at Danny.

"You will be destroyed!" The Fright Knight cried as he lunged his Soul Shredder at Danny.

The boy flew in a series of loops and zig zags, he wasn't about to get split in half by that blade. In return to Danny's erratic flying the Fright Knight took a few shots at him with his own ecto-blasts and hit him a few times. Danny cringed as his body already began to hurt but he shook it off ignoring any pain he felt.

Valerie had positioned herself behind the Fright Knight after noticing she was not followed. Taking aim the hunter looked down the barrel of her ghost gun and gave a grin. "Oh no you don't." She smirked as she saw the Fright Knight prepare to throw his Soul Shredder to hit her friend.

Danny watched the ghost go flying off his horse and land on the ground. The steed made a crying sound and took off in another direction. When the Fright Knight looked up he saw something and scrambled away. The ghost boy watched with concern as the ghost fled and Valerie landed beside him.

"What got into him?" Valerie asked not fully expecting an answer.

"I have no idea..." Danny sighed rubbing his shoulder.

"You ok?" Valerie asked.

"You care?" Danny returned his green eyes staring at her.

The red suited girl shrugged lightly. She realized she did infact care and with all the fighting she decided she's save her callousness for the real enemy and she knew it wasn't Danny. Valerie smiled behind her mask and felt a blush come along, she was getting that feeling for him again, she didn't know that he'd lost that for her.

Valerie opened her mouth to say what they should do next but she watched her black and white jumpsuited friend's body skid into the ground. Valerie quickly looked up and saw a blue ghost floating above her head. She reached for a weapon but was blasted away like Danny.

"Now, now little girl can't have you ruin my Master's plans." She said with a creepy tone that sent shivers up their spines.

Danny raised his upper body up to meet eyes with his attacker. He gasped at her, it was Trig. "Trig what are you doing?" Danny demanded as he lifted himself off the cement.

"Oh come off it Daniel did you really believe I was on your side? Vlad is right you are such a pathetic child." Trig mocked.

"Traitor!" Danny yelled.

"No, for I would have had to betray Vlad to be that. I was never on your side so technically I didn't do anything wrong."

Danny thought about how powerful she was and how he would never be able to defeat her. Danny looked down and remember the belt around his waist he put his fingers on the nob and turned it so it made a small ding and the screen came alight. The screen blinked one hundred twice then settled.

"You just picked the wrong person to mess with." Danny growled

"Oh I'm so scared." Trig mocked, "Go ahead hit me with your best shot."

Danny scowled than raised his hands beside him and formed a bright green orb. Trig smirked and prepared a black one in return, the two summoned their energy then lunged at each other with a battle cry.

Valerie watched frozen on the sidelines as the two locked into battle. She didn't know what was happening exactly but she did know something, Danny didn't have a lot of time. The fight raged on for five minutes but each ghost got in some very good shots. The hunter girl didn't dare interfere.

Danny was slammed into a tree, he was already exhausted and was unaware of the power he was losing. Trig stepped forward taking advantage of his slow recovery time.

"Look at you." Trig said wearing a grin of self satisfaction. "You aren't even battling your main opponent and you're still so weak. I'm doing you a favor."

The assasin smiled her eyes taking on a demonic red glow. Danny could hardly make out her outline through his half closed eyes, he was just so tired. He knew the belt was still on him but he didn't want to use up what ever little energy he had left.

"Back off dipstick!"

The voice was far away to him but the line was familar. All at once he recognized her, Ember. She was helping him? Ember stood in front of Danny and hit her guitar strings hard. A pink fist materilized and knocked Trig down, the rocker stood with a grin her blue hair falling around her face.

"You're asking for trouble!" Trig growled attacking her.

"Bring it wannabe!" Ember challenged.

While the two female ghosts were battling it out Valerie ran to Danny's side. She dropped beside him and patted his cheek with the back of her hand.

"Danny come on we've got to get out of here." She said quickly. "We've got to get this belt off of you."

Danny stared up at the girl and felt his vision dim. Something was wrong and he knew it, behind the girl he noticed a shadow like figure approach them. The figure was outlined by the red glow from the moon above.

"Val look out behind you." Danny warned his voice cracking.

Valerie who had been fiddling with the belt around his waist turned her head and sheiked just as Danny lost consciousness.

------------------------------

Sam stood with her group behind a fallen building, it gave them enough cover from the ghost soldiers that were very close and hoovering around Vlad's domain which used to be the City Hall building. Sam growled through gritted teeth as she desperetly tried to reach Danny and Valerie.

She attempted a few more times but received no answer. "PyscheA this is Goth1 do you copy, over." Sam spoke with expertise into the walkie talkie.

"I read you Goth1 what's wrong." Jazz returned through the static frequency.

"I can't get a hold of HunterG or Clueless1, neither are answering." Sam explained pacing in a small circle.

"Think there's a problem?"

"I know there's a problem we are at City Hall and are awaiting their prescence so we can initiate an attack, but neither are responding." Sam looked at her group mates' faces and kept her stern expression.

"Ok Goth1 we'll be there in two minutes top. Keep your position." Said Jazz as she gripped her communicator.

But there was no answer. "Goth1 do you copy Goth1?" Jazz grew panicked.

The line stayed fuzzy and silent. Out of nowhere she heard screaming, then dead silence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Man is this getting interesting or what? Why am I asking you you're going to tell me anyway. Yay my chapters are getting long as I thought they would when I started getting to these parts. I hope this was a good cliff hanger, it's a bit cliched but it should hold up nicely. Ok till the next chapter. Hey did anyone notice I didn't spazz in this chapter or the last one, it's a christmas miracle... what it's not christmas? Well it's a miracle anyway...


	16. There'll Be No Angels Gracing The Lines

Danny made a slight groan as the feeling in his body began to come back to him. He was weakened noticably and forcing his eyes opening was proving to be a challenge. This war came when he had not been ready he hadn't really gotten a days rest yet. He was tired, he was weak, and he knew a part of him was begging for a surrender.

Danny finally fluttered his eyes open, a figure was standing in front of him dangling an object from his hand. Danny blinked to try to make his vision clear and he noticed another thing, his wrists were cold. Upon further examination he realized he was chained, this did not prove to be good.

"Well, well looks like this is the second time I've saved you from one of these. You really are careless with your powers." Vlad greeted with a sinister smile on his wicked face, he tosed the belt at Danny.

Danny looked at it as it slid right in front of his face, it was his power belt, it was broken. His eyes went angrily up to Plasmius' form.

"Really Daniel you have no controll, you have no chance. If this was what you were planning on using well you can just forget that plan." Vlad mocked strolling casually towards Danny who stood defensively and shook his head. "Why do even try?"

Danny observed the man closely, there on his head was the crown of fire and on one of his hands was the ring of rage. But what truly intrigued and scared him was the large metallic glove that sat in a glass case near by. It was long enough to cover a person's elbow and it had pointed fingers, and gems? Danny shook his head, he truly hoped that wasn't what he thought it was. It couldn't be.

"Because it's right." Danny chocked out, fighting the urge to crumple onto the marble floor, wait marbel?

The halfa decided to take an even more closer look around, the place looked like a palace. This was not the same CityHall building he'd been in before, the wooden seats were missing as was the podeum, instead there was a throne made of gold, and beside it a less elegant silver throne. He knew what that was for.

Danny pulled against his ghost restraining chains uncomfortably, they gave him a considerable amount of roaming room so he wasn't plastered to the wall, but he still wanted to be free.

"Ah just look at it Daniel, beautiful isnt?" Vlad sighed gesturing towards the window. "And I couldn't have done it without you my boy, you followed my well planned out path."

Danny looked out the window, he saw the place he used to call home set in an eerie red glow. Ghosts swarmed the streets, frighting each other and fighting humans. Buildings fell and white jets that were from the Men in White dropped anti-ghosts bombs and many soldiers from the organization came from planes and fought.

"Why did you save me?" Danny demanded his voice confident and comanding, he was surprised on how strong it actually sounded.

"If I told you once I've told you a thousand times, I always get what I want."

"You're planning on changing reality? I know you are. That is not the way you get what you want, you can change all of reality as much you as you want, but there will always be the truth. I will never be your son and my mom will never be your wife."

Vlad smirked and crossed his arms as Danny finished talking.

"You can't have me." Danny added hatefully. " I'd rather die than ever be anything of your's." He snarled pulling against his chains.

"Aw Daniel you know that hurts me." Vlad pouted but only a second before a sinister smile crossed his face. "But you forget I know how to hurt you."

Danny continued his glare, he'd take the punishment. He didn't care if Vlad beat him into a bloody pulp he didn't care if he was killed. He wasn't about to submit to him and he wasn't about to let him take his mother either.

"Gaurds!" Vlad called, and from a shadowed doorway two ghosts appeared dragging a slim feminane figure.

"Hey let me go!" She hissed as she twisted her body in different directions so that she could free herself.

They presented her to Vlad and he nodded giving them the ok to leave. He held her in front of him and whispered a warning in her ear. Her eyes widened and she stopped squirming, she stayed perfectly still.

"There's a good girl Samantha." He cooed evily. Sam's face distorted from his voice and she kept her eyes off Danny.

"Let her go! Let her go now!" Danny shouted pulling at his restraints frantically.

Sam's eyes teared up at his frantic cries. She didn't want this to happen.

Vlad let out a small chuckle. "Why should I Daniel, I'm rather enjoying this. The truth is I could've used that little hunter girl against you as well, but you react more powerfully with Samantha, and besides why mess with success."

Vlad walked around the still Sam, his warning still burning in her ears and it kept her as still as stone. "I must say though, you have excellent taste, she's quite a prize." Vlad said softly touching Sam's face lightly.

Danny felt disgusted, he'd never wanted to kill so much in all his life. He watched Sam shiver and close her eyes as the man unzipped her suit to reveal her clothes. She bit her lip and a tear fell down her cheek.

"...beautiful, smart, dark, powerful." Vlad continued, he'd been bragging of all of Sam's qualities really only to enrage the boy. "Simply everything you could ever hope for, she is perfection."

"I swear to God Vlad..." Danny warned under his breath.

"But Daniel are you really going to let perfection slip away?" Vlad touched Sam's shoulders.

"Keep your damn hands off of her!" Danny shouted again his fists clenching. He'd had the last straw indeed. "Sam get down!" He cautioned.

Sam obeyed Danny and dropped to the floor and roll into a corner that was nearest to the side of Danny. Vlad looked at Danny, now in his ghost form, in surprised only to be thrown back by his ghostly wail. Sam desperetly wanted to cover her ears but was unable because her hands were tied. Instead she huddled into a small ball in a corner and tried to block out the horrible sounds of destruction and Danny's wail.

Danny finished his attack and changed back into his human and self and hit the floor on his knees. Sam finished fiddling with the ropes and got her hands free. She had no weapons they had been on the suit that Vlad and forced off of her, she was now in her everyday street clothes. She ran to Danny anyway.

"Danny, Danny?" Sam called at the spacey Danny while holding his shoulders.

"Hi Sam, you ok?" He asked quietly. Sam nodded with a soft smile.

Vlad peeled himself from the wall and stomped toward the two in anger, his eyes glowing a fierce red and two black rings split around his waist to bring him back to his ghost form.

"You insolent boy!" He yelled.

He shoved Sam away and sent her hurdling into a wall. He then punched Danny and grabbed him by the neck and raised him off the floor. Danny tried to pry the mans hold with his own hands and kicked his feet trying to twist his body in an attempt to get the oxygen he desperetly needed. Vlad grined as the boy made chocking sounds.

Sam shook her head and looked up to see her best friend being strangled. "Danny!" Her sheirk was followed by the shattering of glass.

A large snarling beast crashed in through the window in it's tattered green sweatshirt. It wasted no time and leaped on Vlad causing the man to drop Danny in a heap. The creature was followed by Tucker who leaped in through the broken window.

"Sam!" He exclaimed upon seeing the goth.

"Tucker?" Sam said quickly looking at him, they found them? "Is that Wulf?"

Tucker nodded. "Where's Danny and Valerie?"

"I don't know where Valerie is, but Danny... Oh my God Danny!" Sam turned on her heal and ran to her friend laying on the ground.

"Danny?" She called fearfully, Tucker stopped and kneeled down beside her.

"Don't worry Sam, he's still breathing." Tucker said quietly noting the small rise and fall of Danny's figure.

Vlad managed to escape the beast's hold and summon his ghostly allies to get him out of Wulf's range so he could recover. The ghost than returned to the people he trusted and he stood beside Tucker loyally.

Tucker spoke to Wulf in his language and the creature nodded. Sam watched as it ripped the chains from Danny with ease, the creature then craddled Danny like he was a child.

"Tucker you and Wulf should take Danny back to Fenton Works." Sam said softly.

"What are you going to do Sam?" The techno geek asked while using his black glove to wipe some of the blood that came from a cut above her right eye off her face.

"I'm going to find Valerie." Sam answered and pulled away to get the utility belt from her suit.

"But Sam that's a sucide mission." Tucker protested as Sam clipped the belt around her waist and left the suit in a pile on the floor.

"I know Tuck, but we can't just leave her behind." Sam sighed. "She's our friend and I'm not just going to abandon her." Sam added slipping a switch blade into her combat boot.

"Sam..."Tucker said softly.

"I know Tuck, I know." Sam gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I've got to do this. You just make sure Danny's ok."

Sam looked up at Wulf who'd been watching intently, upon catching her stare he looked happily at her. "Friend?" He asked happily.

"Yes Wulf I'm your friend." Sam smiled rubbing his head gently. "Please Wulf take of them." Sam requested motioning towards Danny and Tucker. "I know you will."

He licked her happily and Sam smiled. She didn't have to know his language for him to understand her. She spoke internationally with her tone and body language. Wulf was at understanding with her. Sam held a gun in her hand and began to leave but she stopped and turned to Tucker who was watching her go.

"Tucker." Sam added. "If I don't come back... well tell Danny I love him."

Tucker nodded and he watched her leave. "Good luck Sam...good luck."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes so yes. My friends school is starting in like two days for me so if I don't update fast enough thats my reason that and the complete messyness of my old computer who likes to break down all the time. But for now everything seems to be running smoothly and I hope to finish this story soon and then start working on my other ones that are waiting.


	17. All Will Turn To Gray

Alone know Jazz headed to the area Sam had told her she was at. She knew it was much easy doing this alone then with more people behind her. Her dad would handle her group as well as his own just fine. No matter how many times he ever screwed up she always knew he could handle a stitutation like this with perfection.

Jazz looked around her and caught sight of two frightened girls climbling out of some wreakage. She immediately went to help then recognized their faces.

"Paulina, Star you're ok!" She exclaimed happily, but then realized members were missing. "Where is everyone else?"

"Present!" Called a happy voice as a muscular boy came forward followed by his blonde friend.

"Yeah what he said." The blonde boy moaned looking a bit dizzy.

"Wait a second..." The latina said quickly and looked around the group to count heads. "Uh where's Sam?"

The group shrugged and looked around. She didn't seem to be present and they were just making sense of what happened. Kwan spotted a walkie talkie on the ground and held it out to Jazz. Jazz took a quick look around her in a vain attempt to spot Sam, she wasn't willing to come to the conclusion that Sam was missing.

"This was her's." He said shyly.

Jazz took it and looked down, she bit her lip. "We've got to find her." Jazz announced but she wasn't sure where to look first. But it would have to be down. With a signal the redhead took the group farther towards the City Hall building.

-------------------------------

Vlad cursed in the room next to the one Sam was hiding in. She listened to every word he said and felt afraid he would open the door and find her.

_"Those damned children and their wolf, why isn't he working for me?"_ Vlad demanded crossly.

"_Because we couldn't recruit every ghost not every ghost believes in your ideas."_ A ghost returned which Sam could tell was Walker.

_"I'll have them all destroyed with Danny. There will be no resistences when I come into power. Speaking of which I want the young Samantha taken back to me."_

"_Why? We already caught her and she escaped what more do you want with her?"_

_"I have a grand idea."_ Vlad said with a freaky tone of voice.

Sam could just imagine him rubbing his hands together with that spark of evil desire in his disgusting red eyes. She clutched her weapon closer to the side of her face and she shook slightly.

_"What of the ghost hunter girl?"_ Walker asked.

_"I don't care about her. Do what you will with her."_

And with that Sam heard a door slam shut and then a murmur which sounded like it was from Walker.

Sam tiptoed to a door on the other side of the room. She had to get to Valerie before Walker did. She opened it and saw a familar room this was where she'd been kept. She moved along to another door beside the one she had been held in and heard grunting. She peaked in through the small clouded window.

There was Valerie lying on the floor her legs and arms bound. Sam grabbed the knob to test it and noticed it was unlocked, she wondered why but she proceeded to open it. The girl's head turned at the opening of the door, and a releived expression fell across her face at the sight of Sam.

"What are you doing here you'll be caught." Valerie whispered harshly, trying to hide that she was desperatly in need of help.

"I'm helping." Sam whispered as she knelt beside her and cut the bonds with her knife.

Valerie stood up gratefully and rubbed her wrists. "Well thanks..."She grumbled, she didn't want help although she knew at times she needed it.

Sam's face distorted from the answer but she decided against any argument and she and Valerie slipped back into the hallway. "We have to be very quiet." Sam whispered dully, and Valerie nodded in agreement.

Sam heard the steps coming towards the door and she stopped dead. She and Valerie immediately hid in a closet, they wanted to avoid a fight as much as possible. If they stayed quiet enough the footsteps would pass by and probably head for the place where they held Valerie. They'd make their discovery of her missing just as the girls slipped out into the streets which proved to be safer than in this newer version of the CityHall building.

-------------------------------

After enough attacks Tucker decided there was no way he and Wulf were going to be able to safely take Danny back to Fenton Works. Instead he and Wulf decided to duck into Sam's house. He had Wulf put Danny up in Sam's room.

Tucker entered the room and saw the ghost place Danny with great care onto the large bed. The boy crossed the room and drew the black curtains shut. He looked over at Danny then back at Wulf.

"Wulf." He ordered, the beast approached obediently. "Go find Jazz and lead her here. Got it?" The ghost nodded and dissapeared from sight. "As for you Danny you need to wake up." Tucker sighed rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

He paced the room then plopped down in Sam's chair. He rubbed his swollen ankle and wiped some sweat from his brow. "I'm not cut out for war..." He muttered to himself.

The room was awkwardly silent which left Tucker uneasy. He rapped his fingers together and shifted uneasily, he felt useless but knew he couldn't leave Danny or take him back outside. The risk was too great. tucker rested his elbow on Sam's desked and looked into the black screen of her computer. He saw himself looking rather beaten and wary. He wasn't sure for how much longer he could hold out, or how much longer Danny could.

He looked over at his friend lying still on the bed. There was a hand shaped bruise that went around his neck. It frightened Tucker that Vlad was really that powerful and that capable to do that to anyone. There's was too much confusion everywhere Tucker desperatly wished for some sort of break in it all so he could think.

All he could come up with was that something happened the night before Danny was exposed and Sam had been with him the whole time. Vlad was up to something involving the ring of rage and crown of fire and is waging a war on humanity. The missing piece was what happened between the hours before Danny was exposed and he didn't know what it was.

"What is it Danny...what happened?" Tucker asked moving away from the bed to peak out the curtains, still no Wulf.

His teal eyes fell back on his friend and he noticed the Fenton Phones. A thought came to Tucker, Danny set up a secret line with someone. Tucker felt tempted to call whoever was on the other line and tell them where they were and that he needed help. Because Tucker knew he was hopeless with this kind of situtation, it made him feel sick and scared.

He rapped his dirty fingers on the wall and tired to figure this out. If Danny woke up he wouldn't need any help, but what if he didn't. Tucker thought some more, was it Sam who had the other Fenton Phones, did he remember seeing them on her? And if so if he called would she be safe. But then what if it was Valerie on the other line, would it be a safe bet to call her and find out if she was in danger.

Before he could make the final decision his silent friend let out a choking gasp and proceeded to cough will sitting up. Danny let out a final cough and held a hand up to his throat as he gained control of his breathing. Danny blinked at his surroundings and saw Tucker approach him quickly.

"What..." He began to question with a raspy voice.

"It's ok Danny. You're safe we're in Sam's house."

"Where..."

"Sam?" Tucker asked so Danny didn't have to talk too much, it sounded like it hurt. Danny nodded. "She went back for Valerie... I don't know if she's ok." Tucker paused for a second. "But dude, she's Sam I'm sure she and Valerie are fine."

Danny let out a sigh then cleared his throat. Which was followed by coughing. He finally regrouped and looked at Tucker while he sat up tiredly. "We've got to go and find her." He voice was reduced for now to a whisper.

"But Danny you can't you should probably rest." Tucker protested warily shifting his weight back and forth between feet.

"I don't have time. We've got to end this." He returned still in his raspy whisper, but the message was clear as he stood and converted to his ghost form.

"Please don't do this..." Tucker sighed quietly, catching the stern unyielding emerald stare.

* * *

Oh I am back, who's excited...well I am. Yup my computer crashed again :sigh: but we got a new one which means that there should not be any unneccesary crashes, so if it takes me a month to update again that most likely will be my bad. But it's not my fault so don't hate me. I really want to finish this one soon until then I most likely wont touch Reunions or Fallen Out. But this one is drawing to an end because I for once in my protagonist life planned out the ending to this one. Woah. I know scary right? Alright enjoy this chapter and I'll start on the next one right away thanks for being understanding... and if you weren't well then thanks for not hunting me down and killing me 

at-a-glance (you know it!)


	18. Steal the Glamour from Death

"Danny don't, just take an hour to you know relax a little before fighting. Because Danny Ican't let anything happen to you and..." Tucker began spewing thousands of reasons for his friend to stay behind.

"Sorry Tuck I've got to go." Danny sighed halting his desperate friend. "Are you coming or not?" His ghostly green eyes looked curiously at him.

"I'm always with you."

"Alright." Danny said and the two began their leave.

Danny by flight and Tucker on foot, Danny stayed near his limping friend as they headed back to the center of the town. No ghosts caught sight of them yet and all seemed to be going smoothly. Danny couldn't keep Sam off his ind he wondered what happened to her and why she went back for Valerie.

"She'd do anything for you." Tucker muttered looking upward and catching Danny's bewildered glance.

"How'd you..."

"Dude I know what you're thinking."

"Get out of my head Tucker." Danny warned playfully. "Seriously how do you and Sam do that."

"Practice." Tucker responded with a shrug and stayed silent.

Now Danny had more to think about. Sam and Tucker could read him all along and he couldn't see. How many other things were they doing for him while he wasn't paying attention. If they could read him like that did it mean they could hide things from him? Danny thought about it hard, had they always been sinking with him and following him this close. He owed them so much more than he ever dreamnt it.

Danny and Tucker traveled quietly together untill they heard explosions and a shreik. Danny gave his friend a look and sped ahead of him. Rushing forward he saw a girl in red a woman in teal and a sinsiter man holding down a girl in black. Sam was in trouble. He flew right at the man and knocked him off the surprised girl.

"I told you to keep you damned hands off of her." Danny growled standing over the man.

"I knew you would come back." Plasmisus smirked quickly getting to his feet and brushing the dust off his shoulders nonchantly.

Danny stood deffensively his fists were glowing while clutched at his side. He gritted his teeth and stared the man right in the eye, there was no more humanity left in him anymore. Compassion, sympathy, just none of that, all his sick and twisted desires were still there. Vlad reached for something at his side and withdrew a glowing green sword.

"Tonight my boy we fight to the finish, all's fair my boy." He tossed another glowing purple sword at Danny who caught it reflexively. "Do you accept, or shall I kill you where you stand?"

Danny looked around and saw the people he knew and loved staring at him determinedly. He looked down at the blade and thought for a moment. He wasn't very good with a weapon but he couldn't down and he couldn't fail anymore.

"Bring it on." Danny challenged weilding the weapon and holding onto the silver handle tightly.

Maddie grabbed the kids around her and held them close. Jazz and Jack came running up just in time to see Danny pitted against Vlad. They watched as the young boy clashed weapons with the older man.

"Why are we just standing here?" Jazz asked frantically. "We can stop Vlad now while he's busy."

"Jazz this is a matter of honor..." Maddie started. "but we really can't do anything cause those ghosts hidden over there will kill us if we do." She added quietly pointing out the ghosts hiding waiting for someone to make their move so the could strike them down.

Maddie held Sam extra close because she knew that girl would leap out at anytime whether she was in danger or not. Sam watched in horror as the two continued to fight without any help. That's when in the corner of her violet eye she saw no other than the trader Trig placing a bomb like device in the window of a glass building that Danny was dangerously close too. Sam with all her strength broke from Maddie's grasp just as Trig hit the switch.

She immediately pushed Danny who at the time had been looking up at Vlad who'd flown off the ground. He was shocked as a body plummeted into him and forced him down. He then heard the earsplitting explosion and shattering of glass, instinctively he made himself and whoever had been sheilding him intangible, although not in the nick of time.

After feeling safe he materlized and turned his head to see who'd been so brave to save him. Blood snaped up the back of the body and glass was present in the raven black hair.

"Sam are you?" He began.

"I'm fine." Sam answered as she shook her head.

Danny's white glove wiped the blood that came sparkling down her cheek from a new cut that made a unwelcome mark on her pretty face. "Get out of here before you get yourself killed." He whispered tenderly.

It was the hardest thing he had to do was look at her and send her away from him while all he wanted to do was hold her tight and keep her safe. He was keeping her safe, even if he had to send her away. Sam obeyed him like e hoped he would and skittered back over to his parents where she would be safe. Danny looked to Vlad as the man lowered himself to the ground.

"You aren't playing fair." Danny snarled.

"I could've had her killed." Vlad shrugged, "Shall we continue."

Soon the two were lcoked back into battle. Neither sides were allowed to help and they were all helpless. One side rootng for Danny while the other one was waiting for the demise of the purety.

Danny leaped forward streching his chest outwards and he came down hard with his sword. Vlad got on his knees and stopped the blow meant for his head and pushed Danny back. Vlad thrashed his sword towards his feet but Danny leaped upwards before the sword hit him. They clashed again each asserting his strength into the sword.

"Give up Daniel."

Danny was being pushed backwards his white boots scrapping in the dust as he tried desperately to fight back. At this point Vlad's side rushed forward to annihilate all those watching to distract Danny. The people immediately fought back vigorously and angrily, no noe was watching Danny or Vlad anymore.

The fight waged on as before, Danny regained his stance and fought. Things seemed to be looking up for the ghost boy, but something caught him off gaurd and Vlad took the opening. He sliced his glowing sword from the bottom of Danny's rib cage in a diagonal slit up to his left shoulder.

Danny didn't scream, he let out a short gasp and fell to his knees dropping his weapon as blood began spilling from his open wound drenching his black costume and then as two rings formed at his waist it revealed a blood stained white tee shirt with a large rip in it.

Sam was the first to see, she looked up at her friend and screamed for him as he fell to his knees. She immeditely shoved off the ghost from her path and sprinted to him as fast as she could. Her heavy combat boots clunking all the way and sinking up to her own racing heart.

Danny looked up at the frantic goth girl who stood behind him and helped lower him to a lying position. His parents ran away from the fight and joined their son quickly. They each gave off a sad knowing glance at each other. Sam's tears were becoming present in her violet eyes and she looked down at him.

"Danny?" She whispered softly.

He opened his blue eyes and stared at the group of people around him. His sister, his aprents and his two best friends. Sam moved beside him as his parents kneeled at his head. The goth girl held her hand on his chest despite the blood that stained her hands.

He couldn't make out the chaos around him and was trying to sort out what everyone was saying. Jazz had hid her face in Tucker's shoulder while his parents looked down at him sadly. Sam seemed so worried and terrified, tears were in her eyes but she smiled up at him.

"Danny boy hang on for us, my baby boy." Maddie cooed as she squeezed his hand.

"I'm very proud of you son...we all are." His father encouraged gently.

"Danny you can do this." Sam's voice dropped. "I can't do this without you..." She whispered he strained to catch every word.

Screams, pain, shouts, explosions. Everything sounded around him, but the loudest was his own raspy breath. He was desperatly clinging to his fading life. He touched Sam's arm gently as she looked away, he wanted to tell her something so bad but his voice was gone from him. He hoped that she could read him, he hoped...

The mother watched him close his blues eyes then Maddie felt her son's hand go limp in hers. She looked petrified at Jack and fell into his arms, he held her as she cried. Her son, Danny, was gone. Sam blinked at the body of her friend in disbelief, he wasn't gone he wasn't. She threw herself on his blody body and cried into him begging him to return.

"Danny don't please don't you can't do this you can't!" She sobbed, but to no avail.

The red sky parted and turned gray. Rain, that they'd not seen in days, fell and landed on the battle field. The war zone turned back into Amity Park. Everyone went quiet and became statues. Danny Fenton had ceased to live. The war was over the battle was lost.

* * *

This is the end for you my friend... I did it I did it I finished his story and I did a bad thing by killing Danny, sorry but it had to be done. So who wants a sequel? I'm seriously considering this if you all want more to this one... review scream at me I don't care, I like your opinon especially on the sequel thing. 


End file.
